Et si la mort les rapprochait
by Malielle
Summary: Sakura et Hinata. L'une veut la mort, l'autre veut survivre. Pour chacune d'entre elle, le destin s'enclenche. Que peut-on faire contre la maladie ? Une touchante histoire d'amitié.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Deux femmes pour un seul univers.

Elles se connaissent, se sont rencontrées des milliers de fois et partagent les mêmes amis. Pourtant, au fond, elles ne sont que des connaissances. Une trop timide pour se lier et une trop agitée pour prendre le temps de saisir une amitié au vol. La première n'a rien vécu dans sa douce prison de cristal et s'est contentée d'observer les nuages défilés, laissant l'action au creux des mains des autres. Comble de l'ironie, sa chandelle de vie à peine entamée, elle fait déjà face à la pire des fatalités : La mort. Elle, si discrète, n'a qu'une envie : Hurler au monde sa rage de vivre. La deuxième s'est brûlée les ailes dès son enfance. Tel un papillon attiré par une douloureuse lumière, expérimentant et vivant jusqu'à se consumer, elle ignore les moindres risques et ne souhaite qu'une chose : Mettre fin à ses douleurs intérieures par n'importe quel moyen quitte à s'éteindre avec elles.

Deux lumières qui vacillent, qui chutent et qui n'espèrent plus. Affronter le destin ? Pourquoi faire ? Autant se battre contre des chimères. L'héroïsme se contemple plus facilement qu'il ne se tente. Non, la véritable tentation est de tout laisser tomber pour le meilleur et pour le _pire_…

_« Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela. » _

Non, c'est impossible. Pourquoi moi ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. Qu'on recommence les tests…les échantillons de sang ont dû être mélangés.

_« Je…je…combien de temps ? »_

Il me reste tant à vivre…tant à accomplir. Je ne veux pas que tout se termine ainsi.

_« Rien n'est encore perdu. On peut essayer la chimiothérapie et nous vous ferons des transfusions pour augmenter vos plaquettes et vos globules rouges. »_

De vains espoirs. Je le lis dans vos yeux. Vous me savez condamnée, mais l'espoir est la seule chose que vous avez à m'offrir. Pourquoi éterniser mon agonie ?

_« Me..Merci docteure. »_

Même si je sais que cette bataille n'a pas de possibilité heureuse pour moi.

_« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Shizune. Tu sais, je pourrais te dire que ce n'est que mon travail de soigner la population, mais je pense que tu mérites réellement de survivre à tout ça. Tu es une fille bien. »  
_  
Tiens, on passe au tutoiement. C'est ironique à quel point la maladie rapproche. Une fille bien ? Oui, c'est tout ce que je suis. Rien d'autre ne peut me décrire, car personne ne souhaite savoir qui je suis sauf _lui_…Ma docteure me regarde tristement. Je m'oblige à lui sourire, mais mes yeux se voilent de larmes.

_« Allons, ne pleure pas. Sois forte, tout ira bien. »_

Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Rien ne va plus. Mon futur s'écroule et disparait. Depuis toute petite, on me demande d'être forte. Laissez-moi m'affaisser _pour une fois_. Non, c'est impossible…Je me lève et salue Shizune d'un son étouffé. J'ordonne à mes jambes de s'activer, de me porter loin de tout ça. Je dois oublier ces murs blancs et ce bureau de la mort. _Je ne veux pas m'éteindre maintenant._

_« Au revoir Hinata. On se revoit dans quelques jours. »_

Je ne veux pas _mourir_.

_« Tu comptes rester encore longtemps ici ? »_

Sur Terre ? Non, plus très longtemps. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas douce délivrance ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur de m'abandonner enfin à la mort ?

_« Juste un petit peu…Laisse-moi juste le temps de… »_

Rassembler mes souvenirs. De me rappeler à quel point j'étais heureuse avec Lui. Il est si inaccessible maintenant. Même si je tends la main, jamais il ne pourra l'attraper.

_« Je m'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester ici. Ça te fait souffrir, je le vois dans tes yeux. »_

Rester ici ? Dans ce cimetière ou sur Terre ? Rester dans ce corps qui respire et dont le cœur pompe à chaque jour du sang oxygéné dans mon cerveau ce qui m'oblige à penser ; à être. Oui, cela me fait souffrir. Appuyée contre _Sa _tombe, je me meurs. Partir le rejoindre…Non, je ne peux pas _t'_abandonner.

_« Je suis là hein si tu as besoin de moi ! On pourrait ce faire un « souper ramens » ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

Je souris même si je sais que tu comprends toute la fausseté de mon geste, mais c'est devenu un jeu entre nous de nous mentir pour nous faire croire que tout est resté pareil depuis _Sa _mort. Au bout du compte, peut-être que cette illusion me sera mortelle…peut-être est-ce que je l'espère même ?

_« Pourquoi pas ? J'amène le saké. »_

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu as pris le rôle du plus confiant des deux, mais je sais que tu souffres. Que puis-je y faire ? Je n'arrive pas à accepter ma propre réalité et ne pense qu'à plonger.

_« Saku…je pense qu'on va laisser faire pour le saké. Je trouve que tu en bois un peu trop ces temps-ci. » _

L'oubli par la boisson est la seule chose qui me rapproche assez du trépas pour que je puisse _Le_ toucher du bout des doigts. Pourrais-tu accepter cela ? J'hoche la tête et te suis sans me retourner vers cette inscription inscrit sur le marbre de sa stèle et que je connais par cœur :

_« Sasuke Uchiwa. Affronter son passé est une preuve de courage et de volonté. À jamais dans nos cœurs. »_

Je ne veux plus _vivre._

Deux étoiles filantes dans le ciel qui ne peuvent qu'entrer en collision. Et si la vie ne débutait véritablement qu'à ce moment là…

_Et que la mort les rapprochait._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je préviens tout de suite que les quelques paroles musicales glissées dans mon texte viennent du groupe "My Chemical Romance" et de leurs chansons : Helena et Famoust Last Words. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est toujours bien apprécié et m'apporte souvent des idées merveilleuses à exploiter.**

Bonne lecture !

**POV **Hinata

_**Flashback**_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez prête à apprendre une telle nouvelle. Ne préférez-vous pas attendre votre père ? »_

_« Non…non, allez…allez-y docteure. Pourquoi est-ce que je…je me sens si fa…fatiguée, que je vomis et…et que j'ai ces maux de tête ? Je croyais que…que c'était une mauvaise gri…grippe, mais ça ne passe…plus. »_

_« Ma chère Hinata, il n'y aucune manière qui soit adéquate pour annoncer une telle nouvelle. Vous souffrez d'une leucémie aiguë et elle est déjà bien prolifique dans votre système. »_

Ma vie vient de me filer entre les doigts autant que le sable du sablier qui symbolise le temps qu'il me reste sur cette planète et tout ça en une seule phrase. Suis-je maudite ?

_**Fin du Flashback**___

Je marche précipitamment en direction de nulle part comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses…C'est ma mort qui prend peu à peu la place de mon ombre. « _Ma mort » _Comme cette expression sonne incongrue dans mon esprit. Il y a quelques heures, ça me paraissait si irréel ; une chose dont je n'aurais à me préoccuper avant très longtemps. Comment annoncer cela à mes amis ? À Shino ? À Kiba ? Il y aussi Tenten, Lee et tous les autres. Oh mon dieu ! Naruto ! Je ne peux pas lui faire part de cela. Je revois ses yeux bleus si ternes et son air livide après les terribles évènements d'il y a deux ans. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…non pas _encore_.

_**Flashback**_

_Il est là, assis contre le mur de l'immeuble où il partageait son appartement avec l'Autre. Je ne consens pas à prononcer son prénom même en pensées comme si j'avais peur que le monde s'écroule de nouveau et que je découvre que tout ce que j'appréciais n'était qu'une mascarade. Je m'approche, mais le spectre de Naruto ne me voit pas…il ne voit plus. Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même et les épaules abaissées. Je contemple un cadavre ; un être sans âme. La vie l'a quitté en même temps que l'Autre. Que faire ? Que lui dire ? Je ne trouve même pas le courage de le saluer. Je…je ne peux pas le réconforter. Je ne suis pas assez forte…trop faible…trop faible. La timidité pèse sur mes épaules dès que j'ouvre la bouche. D'ailleurs, elle est déjà là cette infamie, cette affreuse chose qui m'empêche de communiquer avec les autres. Elle s'enroule autour de mes entrailles et de ma gorge, sert son étau jusqu'à m'étouffer et colore mes joues. Combattre…combattre cette peur des autres. J'aimerais tant ressembler à mes amies. Pourquoi suis-je là seule qui hésite face à chaque tourment ou étape ?_

_« Hinata ? Que fais-tu là ? »_

_Ça y est, tu m'as remarquée. Je ne peux plus reculer même si ma tête me hurle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de fuir ton visage ravagé par le chagrin. Je ne suis pas prête à supporter la douleur des autres même si mon cœur me pousse toujours à porter secours à ceux qui se tournent vers moi. Une tête qui m'oblige à fuir et un cœur qui m'ordonne de rester. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je triture mes doigts et sens ma respiration se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Non, je dois persister ! Même si je dois taire à jamais mes propres craintes et douleurs, je penserai à toi… Naruto. À toi et avant tout. _

_« Je…je…L'enterrement va commencer. Le prêtre nous attend pour la cérémonie. »_

_J'avais réussi. J'avais tout dit d'une seule traite sans devoir m'y reprendre un million de fois. Si seulement mes mots n'avaient pas eu l'effet d'une pluie acide sur le maigre sourire que tu m'avais adressé. Qu'ai-je fait ? _

_« Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller Hinata. »_

_Véritable douche froide dans mon esprit. L'incompréhension se devine sûrement sur mes traits. Il ne veut pas se rendre à l'enterrement de l'Autre ? C'est irréaliste ; incompréhensible. Quelques secondes interminables s'enchaînent. Éberluée, je fixe Naruto et je ne songe même pas à m'évanouir face à son regard braqué sur moi. _

_« J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait personne. »_

_Il a murmuré cette dernière phrase, articulant chaque syllabe comme si, ensemble, elles formaient un poison sur sa langue. Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Hier soir, un débat n'avait-il pas fait rage dans mon esprit ? Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Affronter l'amertume des gens et leurs regards noirs et se rendent à cet enterrement ou me cacher sous mes couvertures et maudire l'Autre d'avoir accompli de tels gestes ? Finalement, j'étais venue, car la haine sans fondement de la ville qui s'était retournée sur le génie qu'elle avait adulée n'était pas mon problème. Tandis que l'Autre avait été mon ami. Alors pourquoi étais-je incapable de prononcer son nom ?_

_« Je te jure Hinata. J'ai appelé toutes les connaissances qu'Il avait avant de…de… »_

_De sombrer._

_« La plupart m'ont raccroché au nez, d'autres ont prétexté des empêchements et les derniers m'ont craché leur haine envers Lui comme s'ils avaient oublié tout ce qu'Il avait fait pour eux. J'ai peur Hinata…j'ai peur. Et si j'étais comme eux ? Et si, au fond, je le détestais moi aussi ? »_

_Je ne suis pas mieux que toi. Je te laisse parler ; pleurer et je ne réagis pas. J'ai les mêmes doutes que toi. Je ne serais sans doute pas venue te chercher si Saï ne m'avait pas convaincue que j'étais la seule en état de le faire. Il m'a certifié que je saurais trouver les bons mots. Depuis quand il s'y connaissait en réconfort ? Il n'arrive même pas à sourire d'une manière naturelle ! Cherche Hinata…Cherche ! Je t'aime tellement Naruto. L'océan de tes yeux déborde sur tes joues. Ces gouttes salées me terrifient. Pleurer, c'est faible comme dirait mon père. Tu ne peux pas être faible Naruto. Tu es mon modèle ! Je te tends la main et lutte contre les étourdissements qui me gagnent._

_« Tu…tu ne Le détestes pas. C'était ton meilleur a…ami et jusqu'à la…la fin, tu as…as su voir le bon en...en lui. Ses dern…derniers instants, ce n'é…n'était pas le véritable Lui qui…qui agissait et tu le sais. »_

_Non, c'était sûrement un monstre. L'être humain avait été pollué par la vie et ses vices. _

_« Tu as sans doute raison, mais… »_

_Je ne vais pas te laisser te détruire encore plus. _

_« Je se…serai là. Sakura, Saï et Kakashi sont dé… déjà là. Lee aussi. Je…je pense qu'il épaule Sakura. Je…je suis certaine que…que, si j'appelle Kiba, il…il viendra. Et…et toi tu seras là.»_

_Sinon, tu ne t'en remettras jamais et je devrai me chercher un autre modèle de force._

_« Et les autres ? Pourquoi les autres ne viennent pas ? »_

_Ils ont peur de ces regards qui disent : « Je savais bien qu'il finirait ainsi ce petit. Avec une telle famille ! » Il y a les murmures, la froideur dans les yeux de ceux qu'on rencontre dans la rue. « Vous savez, cette petite était l'amie de…Oui, oui. Celui qui a…Je me demande bien comme Hiashi a pu laisser sa fille traînée avec une telle personne. » C'est cela qui nous blesse et qui pousse notre rancœur à croître dans notre cœur telle de la mauvaise herbe qui étouffe toute l'amitié que nous éprouvions envers Lui. On oublie nos bons moments et on Le voit à travers le regard haineux de ces inconnus qui ne se souciait pas de son existence avant le tragique évènement. Je refuse de m'abaisser à cela…juste pour Naruto. Oui, pour lui, je braverai cette animosité._

_« Il y aura ses…ses véritables amis. C'est…c'est tout ce qui…qui compte. Vi…Viens Naru…Naruto ! Sasuke nous…nous attends ! »_

_Tu saisis enfin ma main et je rougis à nouveau. J'ai finalement réussi à dire Son nom. Aujourd'hui, je ne t'en veux plus d'avoir bouleversé nos vies. Je te pardonne tes derniers gestes. Je t'en veux pour une seule chose et cela à jamais. Tu as détruit Naruto. Regrettes-tu maintenant…Sasuke ? Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je refuse de croire que tu es descendu en enfer, car je sais que Naruto voudra te rejoindre peut importe où tu es. Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener sous terre. Parole d'Hinata !_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je secoue la tête. Mais comment pourrais-je appliquer ma parole si, à mon tour, on me recouvre de terre ? Je suis égarée au milieu de tous ces piétons. Regardez-les vivre et s'agiter dans leur fourmilière ! Et moi dans tout cela ? On m'a projetée seule dans ce monde qui n'est ni mort ni vivant. Mon existence ne rime plus à rien puisqu'elle est si brève. Je n'ai rien accompli et je tomberai dans l'oubli aussi facilement que le passage d'une étoile filante dans le ciel de nuit est éphémère. Qui sera là pour se rappeler de celle qui bégayait et refusait de sortir en boîte ? Des bribes de souvenirs s'accumulent sous mes paupières collées par la lourdeur de mes larmes.

_« Hey Hinata ! Tu viens en boîte avec moi ? Un ami m'a fabriqué des cartes V.I.P. »_

_« Non…Non Kiba. Je…je dois étu…étudier. »_

_« Toujours ton père hein ? Quand comprendras-tu que ton vieux ne satisfera jamais de rien ? Il t'empêche de vivre Hinata ! Un jour, tu le regretteras, car il sera trop tard ! »_

Un jour, tu le regretteras, car il sera trop tard…Tu n'aurais pas su mieux dire Kiba.

Je trébuche et entends quelqu'un se plaindre. Où suis-je ? Dans la rue. Seule. Mon cellulaire sonne et sonne encore, mais je refuse de répondre en voyant le numéro affiché. Mon _père_…Je ne suis pas prête…pas prête à lui montrer à quel point sa fille aînée est faible et qu'une simple maladie est en mesure de ronger son corps jusqu'à la moelle.

_« Hinata, ta professeure m'a appelé pour me dire que tu manquais de plus en plus d'attention en classe et que tes notes baissaient. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te laisser accepter l'invitation de ce blondinet d'Uzumaki. En tant qu'aînée de la branche principale des Hyuga, j'attends mieux de toi. Compris ? »_

_« Oui, père. »_

Désolé père. J'ai failli à ma tâche. Désolé Hanabi. Bientôt, tous les espoirs seront remis sur tes jeunes épaules.

J'entends le son particulier qui signifie que les textos s'accumulent dans mon cellulaire tandis que son poids dans ma poche me ramène difficilement à la réalité. Non ! Laissez-moi dans mon passé ! Cet endroit où j'avais encore un futur…Je me mords la langue et prends mon appareil dans mes mains tremblantes. Ce n'est certainement pas mon père. Il abhorre ce genre de communications. Il trouve ça affligeant et abaissant. Trop simple pour lui sans doute. Qu'importe puisque le destinateur des messages est seulement mon cousin.

_« Hinata où es-tu ? »_

Je ne sais pas.

_« Mon oncle s'inquiète. »_

Vraiment ?

_« Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec toute la police qui quadrille le secteur, tu ferais mieux de me répondre. Tu sais qu'Hiashi en est capable. » _

Ça, c'est très mauvais pour moi.

Devrais-je aller les rejoindre ? Comment affronter ces regards de pitié ? Comment accepter le fait que mon père n'espèrera jamais plus rien de moi ? Il me reste le _mensonge. _Pas sur ma maladie. La nouvelle de l'innommable abomination a dû déjà être répandue. Mes doigts pianotent distraitement sur mon cellulaire. Inconsciemment, ma décision a déjà été prise. Je ne veux qu'un peu de temps…un peu de temps pour assimiler mon si éphémère destin et faire la paix avec ma souffrance morale. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

_« Je vous verrai demain soir. Je vais dormir chez une amie. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille…juste un peu. »_

Je presse la touche « envoyer ». Ça y est, le mal est fait. Je suis définitivement coupée de tout. Un autre bip se fait entendre. Non, en fait, je ne suis coupée de rien, car les démons familiaux me suivent partout où je vais depuis ma naissance. Je suis prisonnière de cette cage dorée. Je regarde la réponse de Neji.

_« Quelle amie ? »_

C'est ça. Quelle amie ? Je ne peux pas prétendre être chez Temari, car elle est à Suna en ce moment et puis Neji le vérifierait auprès de Shikamaru. Je ne suis pas non plus assez proche d'Ino…Que faire ? Je ne veux pas demander de l'aide à Kiba et à Shino. Non, j'aurais trop de mal à retenir mes larmes devant eux. Pourquoi leur partager ma souffrance ? Comment pourrais-je me le pardonner ? Je préfère porter mon fardeau seule. Je défile le répertoire de mon téléphone. Tenten ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Neji lui fait confiance puisque c'est sa meilleure amie et…peut-être plus. Je compose son numéro. Les sonneries résonnent. C'est long…trop long. Réponds, je t'en prie.

_« Bonjour. Ici Tenten ! Si vous entendez cet enregistrement, c'est que je suis absente. Veuillez me laisser un message après le bip, mais si vous êtes Lee…Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de m'appeler à toutes les heures pour me vanter la fougue de la jeunesse ! »_

Je refuse d'entendre le signal qui signifie mon échec. Autant raccrocher sans laisser de message. Maintenant que faire ? Je suis tellement affaissée et aride de l'intérieur que je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Mon regard se porte sur le dernier nom dans ma liste : Haruno Sakura. J'hésite avant de me faire happer de nouveau par les souvenirs.

_« Si ja…jamais, tu as besoin de quoi…quoi que ce soit Saku…Sakura, tu peux me le…le demander. »_

Tu m'avais semblée détruite et abîmée jusqu'à l'âme comme si tu n'étais plus que la charpente de ton ancienne « toi ».

_« Merci Hinata, mais je préfère rester seule. J'ai besoin de temps pour…en terminer avec cette histoire. »_

Besoin de temps…nous avons tous besoin de temps et c'est quand il vient à manquer que nous le regrettons amèrement.

J'étais partie sans un mot. Te laissant à ta contemplation. Tes yeux hagards se perdaient tandis que _Son_ cercueil disparaissait lentement sous les pelletés de terre et les bouquets de fleurs. Après cela, je me suis éloignée de toi. Ce n'est pas ce que souhaitait, mais je pense que tu ne voulais plus de nous. Nous n'avions jamais été réellement amies. À mes yeux, tu n'étais que l'extravertie qui avait réussi à passer la corde au cou à Sasuke. À ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as arrêté tes études. Ne voulais-tu pas devenir médecin ? Tu ferais la fête presque tous les soirs et tu serais devenue superficielle et disjonctée. Enfin, c'est ce que raconte Ino. Elle t'en veut de l'avoir abandonnée pour _Lui_ et de te reprocher de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre de stopper ses projets _insensés_. Naruto m'a certifié que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Lui, il se fait du souci pour toi. Il me l'a fait comprendre indirectement. Tous ces coups de téléphone qu'il passe à l'ancienne maison de tes parents où tu vis maintenant même lorsqu'il est avec nous. Je te déteste un peu de le faire souffrir et je te jalouse aussi, car il se préoccupe vraiment de toi. Cependant, tu es mon dernier espoir. J'appelle chez-toi. Une sonnerie…Une deuxième.

_« Oui ? C'est…c'est qui ? »_

Ta voix me semble éraillée et distante comme si tu me parlais d'un autre univers.

_« Saku…Sakura ? C'est Hinata. »_

Tu te souviens de moi ? De tes anciens amis ?

_« Hina…Hinata Hyuga ? Hey ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ? »_

Mal…très mal.

_« Bi…bien et toi ? »_

Mensonge.

_« Euh…moi ? Je pète la forme ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles…après tout ce temps ?»_

Faut-il toujours revenir sur le temps qui m'échappe ? Ta voix est décidemment très étrange.

_« J'ai un…un service à te deman…mander. Tu pourrais m'héberger pour…pour la nuit s'il te…plaît ? »_

Tu es l'unique chance qui me reste.

_« Je ne sais pas…faut que j'y réfléchisse. »_

Dis oui.

_« Pourquoi pas ? Mais ne regarde pas le ménage. C'est un peu en… »_

Bruit de chute. La ligne est coupée.

Que…quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'arriver ? Elle m'a parue si étrange au téléphone comme si elle ravalait ses larmes. Devrais-je y aller ? Elle a sans doute besoin d'aide. N'en ai-je pas assez avec mes propres problèmes ? Et si elle se vidait de son sang sur le plancher près une mauvaise chute du haut de son escalier ? Calme-toi Hinata ! Arrête d'imaginer que la Terre entière se meurt parce que c'est le cas pour toi. Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire. J'envoie un texte à Neji. Simple et qui ne demande de réponse :

_« Sakura. »_

J'hausse les épaules devant mon avenir. Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je viens de me faire une alliée de taille. Je l'ignore, car toutes mes pensées sont obnubilées par une seule phrase qui fracasse les parois de mon crâne :

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

***

**POV** Sakura

**« ****Long ago****. ****Just like the hearse you died to get in again. We are so far from you… ****»**__

Je danse. Je pleure. Je hurle les paroles pour exorciser ma haine. J'étire les bras et les croise au-dessus de ma tête et telle une ballerine cadavérique, je tourne sur moi-même. J'attrape le verre posé sur la table…il est vide. Je le projette de toutes mes forces et l'éclate contre le mur.

**« ****Burning on just like a match you start to incinerate the lives of everyone you knew…** **»**

Tant pis, je cherche une bouteille encore remplie du nectar de délivrance. Elle est là ma chère dame, trônant sur la télévision. Je l'empoigne et boit directement au gosier. Le liquide coule dans ma gorge. Il brûle…il me brûle comme l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu mettes en marche ta foutue vengeance ? Ne m'as-tu pas juré ton amour ? Vite…une autre gorgée. Impossible…impossible d'oublier ton visage, tes (rares) mots et ta présence.  
_  
« Va-t-en ! »_

Et voilà que je crie après un fantôme d'amour. La bouteille va rejoindre le verre. Les éclats de vitre jonchent le sol et je songe qu'ainsi éparpillés au sol, noyés dans l'alcool et brisés, ils représentent bien mon âme ou plutôt ce qui en reste. Comment as-tu pu t'en aller sans moi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tu m'as laissée sans penser aux conséquences. _Sasuke…_Toi qui as tout fait pour retrouver l'honneur de ta famille, nous te respections, nous t'épaulions et nous t'aimions, mais cet amour ne t'a pas suffit. Il t'en fallait plus. Toujours plus…Ainsi, tu es disparu dans la douleur et la folie.

_« Je le hais Sakura. Il m'a tout pris. Tout ! »_

Non, tu m'avais moi.  
_**  
**__**« **_**And what is the worst to take from every heart you break (heart you break)…**_** »**_

Tu sais, je suis aussi pathétique que toi. Ne suis-je pas seule dans cette maison entrain de me soûler comme la dernière des alcoolique, alors que je n'ai jamais aimé boire, dansant sur de la musique dépressive et clamant mon malheur à un mort ? J'ai failli…j'ai failli à ma tâche. Je devais prendre soin de toi et je n'y suis pas arrivée. Et il y a _Ma faute_…Ce _geste_ que je n'aurais jamais dû faire…Pardonne-moi…Oh ! Pardonne-moi ! Je m'effondre sur mon lit tandis que les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage. L'alcool est l'oublie. Je sens une douce plénitude vaporeuse étendre ses bras brumeux, enserrant et étouffant ma lubricité. Enfin…

Non, je ne peux pas. _Naruto_…

Il va venir me chercher dans une demi-heure. J'écarte mes mèches collées de sueur de mon front. Je dois retrouver mes esprits. Juste le temps de…Où est ce stupide cellulaire ? Sur la table de la cuisine...Vas-y ma vieille. T'as vingt-deux ans et encore toutes des dents. Tu dois être encore capable de te rendre jusqu'à la pièce à côté. C'est ça. Une jambe à la fois. Bon, le voilà. Trouver quelque chose de bref et précis. Hum…

_« Naruto, j'ai un empêchement pour ce soir._

_Désolé._

_Sakura. »_

Avec ça, il ne devrait pas venir mettre son nez ici avant demain matin. Ça me laisse quelques heures pour cuver. Je tombe contre le sol. Le carrelage est froid et rafraichissant contre ma joue brûlante. Je peux m'enliser et m'abandonner au passé…

_Pourquoi Sasuke…Pourquoi ?_

_**Flashback**_

_Je me lève de bonne humeur. Maman m'a promis une nouvelle robe si je triais les archives avec elle. Bientôt, ce sera mon anniversaire. Je n'ai personne a invité puisqu'Ino est partie rendre visite à sa tante à Suna, mais ce n'est pas grave…pas trop grave. Dans peu de temps, il y aura la rentrée de l'école et je vais y retrouver tous mes amis. Je souris à cette pensée et je dévale les marches pour rejoindre ma mère à la cuisine. Elle discute avec une autre dame et je n'ose pas les interrompre. Mon ventre gémit de faim. Je trépigne d'impatience devant les brioches qui m'attendent sur la table._

« Je te le jure. Tous morts ! Aucun survivant sauf le petit frère. »

Mais de quoi parle cette dame ? Qui…Qui est mort ?

« C'est impossible ! Pourquoi aurait-il décimé sa propre famille ? »

Je ne comprends pas maman.

« À ce qu'on dit, il était fou. En tout cas, je vais faire attention. Un psychopathe de quinze ans dans les rues, ça peut-être dangereux. En plus, il parait que la police n'a aucun indice sur l'endroit où il aurait pu aller. Dire qu'elle a perdu leur chef du même coup. Fugaku était un véritable meneur d'hommes. »

Psychopathe ? Police ?

« Et le petit survivant dans tout ça ? »

_« Placé dans une famille d'accueil…non un tuteur. Attends…qu'est-ce que m'a dit ma voisine déjà ? Kakashi ! Le petit Uchiwa a été placé chez un certain Kakashi. Mais dis-moi, ta fille va bien à l'école publique de Konoha ? C'est là qu'on va envoyer le garçon. Qui sait ? Il va peut-être se retrouver avec ta fille ? »_

_« Peut-être… »_

Un garçon qui a perdu sa famille à cause d'un psychopathe. Ils sont tous décédés…Je n'aime pas la mort, mais aimerai-je ce garçon quand je le rencontrerai ?

_**Fin du Flashback**_

_Aimerai–je ce garçon quand je le rencontrerai ?_ Question superflue. J'avais connu un premier coup de foudre déchirant et je m'étais condamnée à l'instant même où je l'avais contemplé pour la première fois. Je n'avais su lire la triste vérité dans _Tes_ yeux : Personne ne pourrait briser les lourdes chaînes qui _Te_ reliaient à _Ton_ passé. Si seulement je l'avais compris plutôt…non, même là, je n'aurais osé _T'_abandonner. Mon corps et mon cœur étaient déjà intoxiqués par _Ton_ odeur et _Ton_ air blasé.

Je reste à jamais damnée de _Toi_.

Des phrases anodines virevoltent dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression qu'une colonie d'insectes rampe dans chaque recoin de mon cerveau. Mon esprit embrumé ne parvient à filtrer toutes ces images qui abolissent chacune de mes défenses que j'ai si laborieusement érigées. Comment effacer toutes ces années communes ? Comment t'effacer _Toi_ ?

_« Sakura ! Sakura »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ? »_

_« Il y a un nouveau dans notre classe. Je l'ai vu dans le bureau du directeur ! Il est si…si beau ! »_

Sa beauté nous coûtera notre amitié. Je pleure encore nos secrets et nos rêves d'enfant.

_« Ino… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il parait que toi…toi aussi tu aimes Sasuke. »_

Je t'ai écartée pour mieux te retrouver, mais un rempart s'était à jamais érigé entre nous.

_« Qu'attends-tu pour le quitter ? Tu ne vas pas continuer à vivre éternellement avec cette…cette pale copie de l'ancien Sasuke ! Réveilles-toi Saku ! »_

_« Mais je l'aime Ino. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. Il a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. On aurait aperçu son frère dans une ville voisine. Tu te rends compte ? Son frère ! »_

« _Il faudrait qu'il en revienne de son frère ! Le coup du ténébreux vengeur, c'était bon que pour notre enfance ! On est presque adulte maintenant. Il va falloir qu'il se calme ! C'est à croire que le monde entier complote contre lui. J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir débarquer devant chez-moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe Ino. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Je te le jure ! C'est fini les pleurnicheries. »_

_« Grand front, tu vas devoir faire des choix. Accepter qu'il irrécupérable et survivre à tout ça ou prendre le risque que sa folie déteigne sur toi. Une fois qu'il sera trop tard, tu ne pourras plus reculer et je serai très loin de toi. »_

_« Je…je l'aime plus que tout. »_

Presqu'un an plus tard, je le perdais et mon existence se drapait lentement d'un manteau cauchemardesque et chaotique. Je n'ai plus jamais trempé l'oreiller d'Ino en sanglotant douloureusement mes échecs. Je voulais lui prouver que j'étais forte, mais j'ai fini par broyer toute forme d'amitié entre nous. Mon amour m'a isolé et mon incapacité vis-à-vis le deuil me détruit. Mais comment regretter tous ces moments magiques à ses côtés ? Ces secondes sans passé ni futur et qui n'étaient composés que de présent.

_« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sakura ! Tu dois être le nouveau. Sasuke…c'est ça ? »_

_« Hn. »_

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »_

_« Hn. »_

Notre lien s'est construit sur ma persévérance et ton indifférence. J'en ris presque…presque.

_« Hey les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, je vous annonce les équipes pour le travail de fin d'année. N'oubliez pas qu'il compte pour une bonne partie de votre note. Certains d'entre vous auraient besoin de résultat des plus excellents. Profitez-en pour vous donner une chance de passer votre année. Compris ? »_

_« Oui Iruka-sensei ! » _

Allez-y. Dites ces mots qui changeront ma destinée à jamais.

_« Équipe 7 : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. »_

Amant et meilleur ami. J'avais hérité de mon futur comme coéquipiers.

_« Sasuke, viendrais-tu manger avec moi ? »_

_« Non. »_

L'espoir fait vivre.

_« Je t'aime Sakura. »_

Et j'ai vécu d'espoir.

_« Mademoiselle Haruno ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Police de Konoha. Nous avons à vous parler au sujet de votre petit ami. »_

À ce moment-là, nous n'étions déjà plus ensemble, mais j'avais toujours cru pouvoir le revoir vivant. Vous avez détruit ce rêve.

_« Nous sommes désolés. » _

_« C'est impossible…pas lui…non pas lui. Vous devez avoir confondu son…son cadavre avec celui d'un autre. »_

Espoir envolé et vie écroulée.

_**« **_**Now I know that I cant make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart?****»**

Retour brutal à la réalité. Je m'extirpe des tentacules visqueux de mes souvenirs. D'où vient cette musique ? Pas de mon lecteur en tout cas. Je me frappe durement le front. Mon cellulaire ! Il est atterri près de moi quand je me suis échouée sur le plancher. Mes paupières sont lourdes et je me redresse tant bien que mal, tâtonnant autour de moi à la recherche d'un appui. Un brouillard rend ma vision opaque et floue. Je n'arrive même pas à voir mon afficheur. Qui peut bien m'appeler en soirée ? Certainement pas mes coups d'un soir puisque je ne leur laisse pas mon numéro. Naruto ? La bonne blague ! Depuis quand il se sert d'un téléphone au lieu d'exploser ma porte d'entrée ? Saï ? Ça doit être lui ! Il a peut-être oublié quelque chose ici lorsqu'il est passé cet avant-midi. Il a le double des clés après tout. Il a tellement insisté avec Naruto pour que je leur en file un chacun. Vive la confiance entre amis !

_« Oui ? C'est…c'est qui ? »_

Qui est le ou la miraculeuse qui prend la peine d'appeler une loque comme moi ?

_« Saku…Sakura ? C'est Hinata. »_

Attends…ça me dit quelque chose ça…L'amoureuse transie de ce baka de Naruto !

_« Hina…Hinata Hyuga ? Hey ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ? »_

Socialisation.

_« Bi…bien et toi ? »_

La chanceuse.

_« Euh…moi ? Je pète la forme ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles…après tout ce temps ?»_

Décidément, je n'arrive pas à prendre un ton normal et moins inquiétant. Ma tête est lourde et mon estomac imite des montagnes russes.

_« J'ai un…un service à te deman…mander. Tu pourrais m'héberger pour…pour la nuit s'il te…plaît ? »_

J'ai mal au cœur et mes jambes flanchent.

_« Je ne sais pas…faut que j'y réfléchisse. »_

Impossible de réfléchir. Je vacille. Ne pas lâcher.

_« Pourquoi pas ? Mais ne regarde pas le ménage. C'est un peu en… »_

D'où est venue cette bouteille ? Mon talon s'appuie trop fortement sur elle et mon être chancelant suit son mouvement. Mon dos cogne violemment le mur. Douleur. Je suis retombée tête première. Quelque chose entaille mon front. J'ai mal. Un liquide chaud coule le long de mon arcade sourcilière. Je me cambre sous une soudaine torsion de mes entrailles. On dirait bien que j'ai dépassé la limite cette fois-ci…encore. Je ferme les yeux et le tourment résonne dans mes tympans. Avec un peu de chance, je vais m'éteindre là, ici et tout de suite…

Trois minutes d'écoulées.

Cinq minutes.

Dix minutes.

Quinze minutes.

Un bruit de porte qui claque. Je n'avais pas verrouillé. Je suis sotte.

Des pas et des respirations saccadées. Les miennes ou celles de l'autre ?

On entre dans la pièce et j'entends des verres roulés.

Est-ce la faucheuse ?

_« Sakura ! »_

Une voix féminine.

_« Sakura ! C'est Hinata ! »_

Tiens, je l'avais oubliée. Elle est venue tout de même. Elle savait où j'habitais ? Ah oui, elle est venue m'aider à m'installer. Un gargouillement sort de ma gorge. Je voulais rire.

_« Tu n'as pas bégayé en trois mots. C'est une petite victoire ! »_

Je suis absurde.

_« Tu es blessée ! »_

Oui et ça me va.

_« Je vais chercher une…une trousse de secours ! Tu…tu dois en avoir une dans ta salle de bain. »_

Presque pas d'hésitation dans sa voix. Quel effort !

_« Non ! N'y va pas ! Laisse-moi m'en aller ! Je ne veux pas revenir ! »_

Ultime cri de défense. Ne m'arrache pas à ma rédemption.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que…que tu racontes ? »_

Ne saisis-tu pas mon désir ?

_« Je ne mérite pas de continuer. Je dois aller Le rejoindre pour…pour m'expliquer ! »_

Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Pardonne-moi.

_« Sakura…tu divagues. »_

Tout est clair à présent. C'est moi le monstre entre nous deux.

_« J'ai…j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai trahi Sasuke. Je dois aller m'excuser ! Me faire pardonner ! »_

Quitte à aller le rejoindre pour l'éternité.

_« Tu ne peux…peux pas aller…t'excuser ! Il est mort Sakura ! »_

Et les mots qui suivirent résonnèrent fatalement dans toute la pièce, écho de ma misère et du résumé de mon existence actuelle. Pour une raison que j'ignore, la silhouette floue d'Hinata se voûta quand elle les entendit. Mais que pouvait-elle y comprendre ? Je souffrais de ma _Faute_ depuis trop longtemps. Cette phrase n'était qu'un constat véridique :

_« Je ne veux plus vivre. »_


	3. Chapter 2 : Poison et mensonges

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs que j'adore. Voici la suite que j'ai corrigée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car c'est là mon but premier en tant qu'auteur de fanfics !

Aoquesth Demande et je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux avec un si beau commentaire ! Oui, ma fic' aura une partie assez sombre, mais je veux surtout développer cette relation d'amitié, d'intrigues entre mes personnages.

the mystere Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et que tu aies jeté un coup d'œil à ma fic'. De plus, tu as eu la gentillesse de me laisser un com', je t'en remercie particulièrement. J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans cette suite !

La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin - André MALRAUX

**POV** Hinata

_« Je ne veux plus vivre. »_

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit qu'une chose : _Putain que la vie est chiante !_ Excusez-moi la vulgarité. Ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est peut-être le fait que je sois dans la même pièce que Sakura ; elle m'influence. Mais comment voulez-vous que je ne trouve pas cela désobligeant ? La fille que j'avais toujours considérée comme l'exemple de la ténacité (Le nombre d'années où elle a couru après Sasuke est digne d'un record Guinness.) est entrain de se morfondre, noyée dans une mer d'alcool et prête à mourir tandis que moi, la pauvre timide condamnée à trépasser en ayant vécu comme une Sainte, je ne veux que survivre.

_Ironie_ du sort ? Cherchez l'erreur.

Je m'écrase sur moi-même et je sers les poings de rage jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Perdue dans cette maison, fuyant ma famille et comme seule compagnie, une alcoolo suicidaire qui a -il semblerait- déjà été la jeune fleur de cerisier épanouie et souriante que j'ai connue. Enfin, je croyais l'avoir connue. Les apparences sont trompeuses et ce que nous pensions acquis n'existe plus. Jusqu'à ce soir, la situation ne m'avait jamais échappée à ce point. Héritière depuis ma naissance, mes moindres gestes épiés par mon clan et aussi soumise et docile que si j'étais dans un cloître. Je n'avais jamais véritablement contrôlé ma vie, mais elle ne m'avait jamais autant échappé.

Je suis à la _dérive_.

_« T'es vraiment une idiote Sakura ! Est-ce que tu le savais ? »_

Aucune hésitation. Rien. Dans un autre cas, j'aurais pu être submergée par l'euphorie. Là, je crache mes mots comme du venin. Le regard absent de la Rose me met en rogne.

_« Tu crois peut-être que…que tu es la… la seule avec des problèmes ! Non ? Et bien, sache que la Terre a continué à tourner même quand tu as commencé ta première bouteille ! »_

Je recule tranquillement, effectuant un pas après l'autre avec une lenteur exagérée tout en la fixant. Je me vois dans son regard : Les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, un rictus mauvais sur le visage et les épaules affaissées. L'image même d'une vaincue. C'est cette représentation qui me définit aux yeux de mon entourage. Depuis trop longtemps, je ne suis que l'ombre de la Hinata tant souhaitée par mon père.

_« Redresse les épaules Hinata, on dirait une vieille femme qui souffre de rhumatisme. »_

_« Oui. » _

_« Oui qui ? »_

_« Oui…père. » _

_« Ne courbe pas la tête, mais ne fixe pas les gens dans les yeux. Il faut plus de délicatesse dans tes mouvements, mais tu dois garder un air fier. Ce ne sont pas tes amis, mais tes futurs compétiteurs au sein de la compagnie du clan. »_

_« Comme…comme des enne…ennemis ? »_

_« Retiens bien ceci ma fille : La vie est un combat que tu dois mener jusqu'au bout, car nombreux sont ceux qui attendront ta déroute. »  
_

_La vie est un combat_

À moi de décider de le perdre avec ou sans honneur.

Regardez-moi bien père.

À nous deux _Sakura_…

Je relève la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Ma vie n'est plus éternelle, mais quand je m'éteindrai, _celles des autres le seront_. Et je refuse de partir en laissant mon entourage malheureux. Je suis une Sainte après tout. « Sainte-Hinata »…ça sonne bien, non ? Je me penche vers Sakura. Elle a profité de mon moment d'égarement pour s'évanouir. Je plisse les yeux et calcule la probabilité d'être capable de soulever une Sakura grisée jusque dans sa chambre que je suppose être au deuxième étage. Impossible. Je ne peux tout de même pas l'étendre sur le divan couvert de bouteilles vides ! (Comme le reste de la pièce d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas son fort le ménage à la Haruno.)

Découragée, j'explore le reste du premier étage. J'ai trouvé la salle de bain et la trousse de premiers soins, c'est déjà cela. Je pousse la dernière porte du couloir et j'entre dans une pièce qui a sûrement tenu le rôle de chambre d'amis avant d'être transformé en débarras. Un vieux lit gît parmi des montagnes de boîtes empilées.

_C'est normal. Quand on perd ses amis, on n'a plus besoin de chambre pour eux._

J'arrête tout mouvement. Horrifiée d'avoir pu penser une telle chose. Ce n'est pas de la faute à Sakura. Elle ne l'a pas eu facile. Quand tu aimes jusqu'à vivre pour une personne et à chanter ses louanges et que cette même personne meurt en criminelle, c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort. Tout le monde a cru qu'elle arriverait à se relever. On s'est dit qu'elle était trop fière pour accepter une quelconque aide de notre part et que ça ne servait à rien de lui tendre la main. Aujourd'hui, je m'en veux. Je ne suis pas mieux que les autres. Pas mieux que tous ces idiots qui l'ont pointée du doigt pendant des semaines après l'enterrement. C'est peut-être ça qui me retient dans cette maison. J'ai le sentiment que j'ai la chance de me rattraper et, qu'à son tour, Sakura pourra être mon salut.

Étrange impression.

Je traîne Sakura jusque dans l'ancienne chambre d'amis, slalomant entre les meubles et les rebus jonchant le sol. Son corps sent la fermentation de l'alcool et ses joues sont souillées de larmes. Je n'ai pas pitié d'elle, mais je suis…désolée. J'arque mes bras et mes jambes et parviens à la soulever pour la déposer sur le lit dont les ressorts grinçants et le matelas déchiré par endroits sont tristement à l'image de l'occupante. Je nettoie patiemment ses plaies et ses yeux s'entrouvrent, cependant je doute qu'elle se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Son état n'a pas l'air trop grave, mais je ne suis pas docteure. Sa respiration est calme et quand je la regarde dormir, je reconnais la jeune femme qui a été mon ami. Son visage est vide de chagrin et ses cheveux s'étalent comme une couronne tout autour de sa tête. Elle est belle. Face à cela, comment aurais-je pu attirer l'attention du blond qui est si cher à mon cœur ? Je soupire. De toute façon, il est trop tard. Naruto ne sera jamais à moi. Mes larmes coulent à nouveau et je m'assoie au bout du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et mes mains soutenant ma tête.

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu gaspilles ta vie. C'est une chance que tu as ! »_

Une belle au bois dormant n'était pas la meilleure des oreilles pour mes confidences, mais parler à une endormie ne me gêne pas et c'est tout à mon avantage.

_« Naruto…il t'a attendue. Chaque fois qu'on sortait avec Kiba, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru et tous les autres, il fixait la porte avec espoir. Je savais qu'il t'avait invitée. On ne disait rien même si on savait que tu ne viendrais pas. Lui, il n'abandonnait jamais. Croies-tu que tu es la seule pour qui la mort de Sasuke a été une destruction massive de l'existence ? Non, Naruto a été aussi touché que toi. Il était son meilleur ami et tu es sa meilleure amie. Je te jalouse pour ça. Te rends-tu compte qu'il a l'impression de vous avoir perdu tous les deux du même coup ? »_

Je me sens devenir plus légère. J'expie mes pensées les plus honteuses et douloureuses. Autant repartir sereine avant d'affronter le jugement dernier.

_« Tu peux te soûler…c'est comme tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien. Sasuke a tué trois personnes cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas Ta faute. Et ce geste si impardonnable que tu as commis même si je ne sais pas en quoi il comporte, tu ne mérites pas de mourir…pas comme ça. »_

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et secoue la tête. C'est que j'ai l'air idiote à parler à quelqu'un dans les vapes. À vrai dire, j'ai peur. Peur que Sakura ne se réveille jamais et devoir me confronter à la Mort. N'aurais-je pas dû l'amener à l'hôpital ? Pourtant, elle se semble si sereine. Son ventre se soulève au rythme de ses respirations. Je pose ma main sur son cou ; son pouls n'est pas affolé ni trop calme. Je ferme les yeux.

_« Tu ne peux pas partir Sakura pour la simple et bonne raison que Naruto ne survivra pas seul dans ce monde qui abuserait sans gène de sa naïveté. Il a besoin de nous pour lui éviter de ce mettre les pieds dans les plats._ Je ris sans joie. _Pendant tes moments d'égarement, je me suis occupée de cette tâche, mais, bientôt, je ne serai plus en mesure de le faire. »_

Je m'écarte du lit et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me retourne et lance : __

« Qui aurait pu penser que la vie est aussi chiante ? Tu te rends compte ? Une fille soulée à mort et une leucémique dans la même pièce. Faut dire qu'on n'a pas de bol ! »

Là, la tension est trop forte. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en me tenant les côtes tellement l'envie de rire me submerge. C'est toujours mieux que de pleurer. Je regarde autour de moi et fronce le nez de dégoût. Et bien, la fleur de cerisier (J'ose emprunter cette expression à Lee puisque les petits cœurs et les gros sourcils ne viennent pas avec.) n'est pas une spécialiste de la propreté. Bien sûr, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu plusieurs femmes de ménage. Mon père tenait à ce que les appartements (Autrement dit : la cage.) de son héritière soient des plus nobles et reluisants. Après ça, on se demande pourquoi je fais de l'asthme…avec tous les détergents et produits corrosifs appliqués dix fois par jour sur le moindre centimètre carré de ma chambre et mes fenêtres qui ne sont jamais ouvertes, car une digne fille ne se montre pas à n'importe qui ! Je m'égare un peu. Bref, Sakura doit avoir oublié la signification du mot « ménage » parce que j'ai droit aux vieilles bouteilles traînant au sol, à la vaisselle de plusieurs jours (mois ?) s'entassant dans le lavabo, aux dizaines de boîtes vides de ramens « minutes » (Naruto est passé par ici.) pourrissant à côté de la poubelle qui déborde et aux chemisiers, sous-vêtements et pantalons s'amoncelant sur les dossiers de chaises. Pour alléger ce portrait un peu atypique d'une cuisine, je vais laisser passer le fait que je pourrais partir une bergerie avec tous les moutons de poussière en liberté dans cette pièce. En résumé : Une tornade ferait moins de saleté qu'une Sakura dépressive. **(NDA : Non, non, je ne me suis pas inspirée de ma propre cuisine pour écrire cela. De ma chambre peut-être un peu…)**

_« Travailler soulage l'esprit. »_

J'ai prononcé ces mots à voix haute et je souris en songeant à celle qui me répétait sans cesse cette phrase quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle était tant active dans la maison même si nous avions un personnel prêt à répondre au moindre désir formulé. _Maman…_Je me souviens de son rire et de ses yeux si semblables à ceux de tous les membres du clan, mais son regard avait un petit quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres : Dans ses opales grises brillaient le salut des inconvenances. Maman aimait la liberté et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne s'est jamais réellement entendue avec père. J'entendais ses cris de ma chambre quand elle entamait une énième dispute. Une torche enflammée contre le calme hivernal d'Hiashi. Quand ce dernier lui rappelait qu'elle avait des devoirs envers le clan, elle claquait sa porte et partait se réfugier dans ma chambre. Alors, c'était l'inquisition de la crasse. Elle secouait les matelas, récurait murs et planchers, lavait les draps et traquait le moindre grain de poussière jusqu'à ce qu'elle épuise toute sa colère et qu'elle puisse manger à même le sol. Dans ces moments-là, je la regardais, hypnotisée par sa vitalité. Je n'ai jamais compris le lien qui l'unissait à père. C'était un mariage arrangé et pourtant, il a dû l'aimer puisqu'il ne s'est jamais remarié après sa mort…ce que d'autres n'auraient pas hésité à faire en vue de créer de nouvelles alliances.

_**Flashback**_

_Maman s'est de nouveau irritée contre père. Si celui savait que j'appelle mère « maman », je devrais sûrement supporter un autre long discours sur mon langage indigne. Je n'aime pas être l'héritière. Je ne peux pas jouer avec les autres enfants de la ville, mais, bientôt j'aurai une petite sœur. Maman me l'a dit. Son ventre est rond aussi…comme le ballon que le fils du jardinier a oublié sous ma fenêtre. Un jour, je m'enfuirai par cette fenêtre avec mon prince charmant et je serai libre. La nounou m'a lu Raiponce hier soir. Peut-être devrais-je me laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez long pour que je puisse m'échapper ? Ma porte s'ouvre. C'est maman. Elle a le front tout plissé et ses yeux sont rouges. Elle a pleuré. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle me voit. Je l'observe prendre son balai et commencer sa routine ménagère._

_« Pourquoi nettoies-tu le plancher maman ? La femme de ménage peut le faire, _je la regarde étonnée.

_Ça me calme, elle relève la tête vers moi sans cesser de balayer avec énergie._

_Tu es…es-tu énervée à cause de ta dispute avec Père ? _Je me reprends puisque mon tuteur déteste les tournures de phrases incorrectes.

_Tu entends nos discussions de ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû le savoir, _elle me regarde avec un air soucieux.

_Oui._

_N'oublie jamais cela Hinata : Parfois, il faut savoir défendre nos intérêts et dans d'autres cas, il est mieux de laisser tomber et de rabattre sa frustration ailleurs._

_Comme tu le fais avec le ménage ? _

_Travailler soulage l'esprit. Maintenant, ôtes-toi de ce lit que je change tes draps. »_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

J'ai une occasion en or d'appliquer les conseils maternels. Je me relève les manches et ouvre tous les placards un à un. Tiens, un aspirateur. Il a pris la poussière. Je me demande depuis quand il n'a pas été utilisé. Je trouve le balai un peu plus loin. C'est un bon début. J'allume la radio et monte le son. Aucune chance que je réveille la marmotte qui cuve dans la pièce à côté. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à tout ramasser.

M'occuper l'esprit pour oublier mes soucis.

_Courage Hinata._

**POV** Sakura

Douleur.

Lumière.

Une voix.

Où suis-je ?

_« Êtes-vous sûre de votre décision mademoiselle Haruno ? Vous ne pourrez pas y revenir. _

_Oui. »_

Parfois, on regrette certains choix, mais il est déjà trop tard. Ceux que j'ai pris m'ont menée à la trahison de l'être que j'ai le plus aimé. J'ai trahi sa mémoire. C'est sans doute pour cela que mon âme ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Au fond de moi, j'aimerais revenir en arrière avant que tout se déroule. Je ne souhaite peut-être pas réellement de mourir. Seulement, j'ai peur de la mort et ma vie s'est effilochée entre mes doigts. Je suis coincée entre deux états et j'ai oublié celle que j'étais. Même si je le voulais, qui m'attendrait lors de mon grand retour ? N'être capable de reculer tandis que les prochains pas mènent tout droit dans un gouffre.

_Pardonnez-moi_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je les referme aussitôt. L'éclairage est insupportable, ma bouche est pâteuse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un kilo de briques sur la poitrine. Je sais que les nausées vont bientôt pointer le bout de leurs nez. (Et je sais aussi que les nausées n'ont pas de nez. C'est une image voyons !) Je déteste ce moment. Celui où je me rends compte de mon goût puéril pour la solution facile ; de mon statut de presque alcoolique. Il est aisé de boire pour oublier et plus difficile d'accepter pour mieux continuer. Tu me manques Sasuke. Plus rien n'est beau sans toi. Mes membres sont engourdis et je n'arrive pas à me relever. Je suis échouée…échouée dans un monde sans toi.

Il y a du bruit à la cuisine. Hinata est toujours là. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a dût m'amener ici…dans le débarras je veux dire. C'est une brave petite, je l'ai toujours su. Naruto est véritable idiot pour ne pas saisir la chance qui s'offre à lui. Ne sont-ils pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Deux âmes pures pour un univers éclopé. Pourquoi faut-il que ce blondinet s'accroche à moi ? Il a pitié. Il se dit que c'est à son tour de s'occuper de moi comme je me suis occupée de notre trio du temps. Le passé…Il vaut mieux ne pas y revenir. Quel putain de mal de tête ! En même temps, je l'ai bien cherché. Suis-je dans les vapes depuis longtemps ? Je me souviens d'une voix…celle d'Hinata. Elle me parlait avec dureté et sans bégayer. Mais comment ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas elle ?

Il faut que je me remémore de ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'est si confus et vague. Je dois me concentrer et retrouver un minimum de lucidité. Écarter les voiles qui me tiennent loin de ma mémoire. Des phrases font l'écho sur les parois de mon crâne. Non ! C'est impossible ! Ma tête doit me jouer des tours. Je gonfle mes joues d'air, tentant de crier le nom qui me brûle la gorge. Ma bouche s'ouvre sans un son et mon haleine laisse refluer une odeur de saké. J'essaie de me redresser ; bouger. Il faut que j'alerte Hinata de mon réveil. Je veux…je veux lui parler ! Mon corps me lâche. Mes pensées s'enfouissent sous terre et j'entrouvre les lèvres une dernière fois avant de basculer à nouveau vers l'inconscience.

_« Qui aurait pu penser que la vie est aussi chiante ? Tu te rends compte ? Une fille soulée à mort et une leucémique dans la même pièce. Faut dire qu'on n'a pas de bol ! »_

_Pourquoi toi Hinata ?_

Une larme scintille au coin de mon œil. Je suis trop loin pour m'en rendre compte. Quand serais-je prête à tourner le pas ?

**POV** Hinata

J'ai réussi ! Après deux heures de lutte intensive contre la saleté, j'ai finalement gagné. Je souris, victorieuse et fière de mon succès. Certes, je n'ai nettoyé que le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, mais c'étaient les pièces les plus atteintes par la « Sakuradépressivitude ». Je connais des femmes de ménage qui se seraient évanouis devant l'ampleur d'une telle tâche. Je bois lentement mon café instantané. C'est assez mauvais. Je devrai dire à Sakura de renouveler un peu son garde-manger parce qu'il y a que des trucs « au micro-onde» ou congelés. Pour mon souper, j'ai dû me contenter de ramens et de ce café infect. En fait, c'est ce que j'aurais pu penser dans une autre situation, mais, aujourd'hui, on m'avait fait de nouvelles prises de sang et je n'avais rien mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Donc, j'évitais de faire la fine bouche.

Je soupire et mon regard dérive vers le sol (que j'ai récuré avec une brosse à dents. Si ! Si ! Je vous le jure !) Et ben, c'est quoi cette feuille collée à mon soulier ? Ça doit être un genre de mémo appartenant à Sakura et qui a survécu à mon nettoyage intensif. Il devait sûrement daté de l'air jurassique. Non, mais c'est vrai, la fleur gardait à peu près tout ce qu'elle trouvait ou utilisait. J'ai dû gratter avec un couteau un emballage de nourriture qui s'était incrusté au mur tellement ça faisait un bail qu'il était là. Je vais tout de même jeté un coup d'œil à la feuille au cas où ça serait important. À ce que je sache, Sakura n'a pas d'amants (réguliers) et je ne risque pas de tomber sur quelque chose de compromettant. Quoique…Tant pis, il ne me reste pas assez de temps sur Terre pour réfréner ma curiosité naturelle que j'ai dissimulé pendant près de vingt ans, étant trop timide pour la compenser. Je parcours rapidement la note qui semble avoir été rédigée à la va-vite même si l'écriture est assez artistique.

_Hey mocheté !_

_C'est juste pour te dire que je suis passé chez-toi cet après-midi. Oui, je savais que tu serais absente. Naruto m'a prévenu pour votre visite au cimetière. Il m'a invité et j'ai prétexté un empêchement ; vous étiez mieux d'y aller seulement tous les deux. De toute façon, j'avais mieux à faire. As-tu deviné ? Oui, tes somnifères ne se sont pas tout simplement volatilisés. (N'essaie pas de t'en procurer d'autres s'il te plaît.) Je les ai piqués ! Je t'entends déjà juré. J'en ai aussi profité pour vider quelques-unes de tes bouteilles, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu possédais plusieurs cachettes. _

_Je t'avertie : D'autres accidents comme ceux de la dernière fois et j'informe Naruto de ta situation. Tu penses bien faire en lui dissimulant la vérité, mais on sait tous les deux que tout finit par se connaître. Sinon, il reste toujours la menace du psy qui plane sur toi. Je fais ça pour ton bien. _

_Ps. Je t'ai réécris mon numéro de portable sur l'endos du papier. Idiote, je suis certain que tu m'as supprimé de tes contacts. Appelle-moi s'il t'arrive (encore) quelque chose._

_PPs. Une promesse faite est une promesse tenue. _

_Saï _

Hein ? Saï est au courant des problèmes de Sakura et il n'en a parlé à personne ? En même temps, rares sont ceux qui ont pris de ses nouvelles. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est le fait que le peintre entre dans la maison de la fleur quand il veut. Il ne sortait pas avec Ino celui-là ? Et depuis quand fait-il attention à Sakura ? Hum…oui, c'est vrai, ils sont « amis ». En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi la relation entre Sakura, Naruto et Saï. Ce dernier était arrivé peu après que Sasuke soit parti faire des études à l'étranger. Les deux restants du célèbre trio avaient peu après adopté l'artiste dans leur groupe. Si je me souviens bien, l'ex de Sakura, Sasori, exposait dans la même galerie que Saï. Un heureux hasard comme on dit même si, de mon souvenir, Sakura a frappé Saï un nombre incalculable de fois…presque autant que Naruto.

Je retourne le papier et j'y lis le numéro de téléphone. Devrais-je ? Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. De l'aide ne serait pas de refus. J'hésite. Et si Sakura m'en voulait par la suite. Est-ce qu'elle me le pardonnerait ? En même temps, je connais peu de personnes qui lui sont proches et Naruto est laissé en dehors de la confidence si je me fis au message du brun. Je pourrais toujours appeler l'ancien mentor de Sakura, Tsunade, mais je n'ai pas son numéro et que pourrais-je lui dire ? Son ancienne et si chérie élève s'est noyée dans l'alcool et est dépendante aux somnifères ? Un long moment, je triture mes doigts (Certaines habitudes sont insurmontables) avant d'empoigner mon téléphone et composé le fameux numéro. Je me sens un peu fébrile et plusieurs sonneries se font entendre.

« _Oui ?_

_Saï ? C'est…c'est Hinata._

_Hinata ?_ Le ton de sa voix est surpris et je le comprends. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures et si je partage le même groupe d'amis que le brun, je ne le connais que très peu.

_Oui…je…je suis chez Saku…Sakura et …_Je finis ma phrase par des balbutiements incompréhensibles et aigus.

_..._ Le silence me répond et l'angoisse me prend. J'attends plusieurs secondes, mais rien ne vient.

_Saï ? Tu…tu es toujours là ? _

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Mocheté…_ Sa voix habituellement si…inexpressive est montée d'un ton.

_Je ne sais pas…pas quoi faire._

_Est-elle blessée ?_ Je songe à sa blessure sur laquelle j'ai appliqué une compresse.

_Euh…oui. Elle s'est légèrement fendue l'arcade sourcilière en tombant, mais ça ne saigne plus._

_Elle est ivre ?_

_Complètement comateuse. _

_Bon, _il prend un temps de réflexion_, je ne peux pas venir, je suis au boulot et cela jusqu'à demain matin. Comme je la connais, elle ne se lèvera pas avant le soleil, donc tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles tant que tu restes près d'elle. Ne la laisse pas seule et éloigne-là de la moindre bouteille…et de tout médicament. _

_Com…compris !_ Je me sens un peu déstabilisée. Saï n'a jamais été un grand bavard et pourtant les mots fusent de sa bouche à toute vitesse.

_Surtout, ne dis absolument rien à Naruto quitte à lui mentir._

_Euh…oui. _

_Merci Hinata. _Et il raccroche.

La tonalité résonne tandis que je regarde mon téléphone la bouche grande ouverte.

_Quel est le lien entre Saï et Sakura ?_

**POV normal**

Assis dans un bar, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés soupira tandis qu'il regardait des filles se trémousser sur la piste de danse en lui faisant de l'œil. Un autre soir, il aurait pu s'en amuser et aller les rejoindre tout en espérant finir sa soirée en bonne compagnie, mais là…Il y a quelques heures de cela, Neji l'appelait pour lui demander s'il n'était pas avec sa cousine. Le brun avait répondu que non tandis que le ton légèrement stressé d'un Hyûga, habituellement si calme, lui créait une boule dans l'estomac. Il avait tenté de rejoindre Hinata, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Quinze minutes plus tard, Neji le rappelait pour le rassurer : Il avait retrouvé sa cousine et tout allait pour mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Alors, pourquoi le jeune homme n'arrivait-il pas à se détendre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à croire aux paroles rassurantes de son ami et pourquoi tentait-il avec acharnement de rejoindre Hinata malgré l'heure avancée ?

Non, Kiba, jeune vétérinaire diplômé, et son sixième sens (canin) étaient convaincus d'une chose :

_Un parfum de secrets flottait dans l'air._

Sakura se leva de son lit en maugréant et tâta son front douloureux. Elle fut surprise d'y sentir un pansement de rapprochement. (Ce genre de pansements est utilisé quand les points de sutures ne sont pas nécessaires.) Ainsi, Hinata ne s'était pas contentée de la transporter sur son lit. La jeune femme renifla le col de son haut sans manche. Elle fronça le nez. Aller prendre une douche semblait plus que nécessaire, mais, pour l'instant, son ventre criait famine. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout de même un peu éméchée, se fiant à la délicieuse odeur qu'avait perçue son nez. Au passage, ses mouvements gauches lui permirent de décrocher q uelques cadres tout en grimaçant de douleur. Le moindre déplacement ou son provoquaient d'horribles coups de marteau dans son crâne couvert par ses cheveux qui avaient pris l'apparence d'un nid d'oiseau. Au fait, pour ceux qui se le demandaient, en réalité, elle était blonde, mais elle s'était teinte en rose suite à un pari stupide. Aimant tout de même le résultat si on l'associait avec ses yeux verts, sa chevelure oscillait maintenant entre un rose doux avec quelques éclats de blé.

La femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait de dos à elle, vaquant insouciamment à ses occupations, dans ce cas-ci, faire des crêpes, ramena brutalement Sakura à la réalité. Les mots prononcés par Hinata étaient marqués au fer rouge dans ses pensées. La douce Hyûga leucémique…La rose s'écroula sur une chaise tandis que son amie (Oui, elle commençait à la considérer comme tel.) lui servait un café noir et une assiette remplie à craquer de crêpes au sirop. Sakura la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide. Hinata s'assit en face d'elle et commença à manger tandis qu'un silence pesant s'insinua entre elles. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas Haruno qui rompit ce moment de tension, mais la plus timide des deux.

_« Je me…me suis levée tôt ce matin et j'en ai…ai profité pour aller faire des courses. Se…se nourrir seu…seulement de plats congelés, c'est très mauvais pour la…la santé._

_Merci Hinata. Merci pour tout. _

_De…de rien Sakura._ Elle hésita. _J'ai…j'ai appelé Saï._

_Ah. _Sakura releva les yeux vers elle_. Comment ça ? Pourquoi lui ?_ Une lueur d'inquiétude passe brièvement dans ses yeux et Hinata ne manqua de le remarquer.

_J'ai trouvé sa note._

_Hum...ok._ Sakura se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Certains secrets ne devaient pas être brisés…comme les promesses.

_Aimes-tu…les crêpes ?_ Sourire gêné.

_Excellente._ _Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangées d'aussi bonnes. Pas depuis…Sasuke. _Elle couina et tourna son regard vers le plafond pour retenir ses larmes.

_Je suis désolée. _Hinata recommença à triturer ses doigts, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. _La rose retrouva la maîtrise de ses émotions._ De plus, ce n'est pas du passé dont nous devons parler, mais de ton avenir. _

_Qu...quoi ? _

_Je t'ai entendue Hinata. Je sais tout. » _

La Hyûga échappa sa fourchette dans son assiette et le tintement métallique résonna dans la pièce comme pour annoncer une catastrophe. La malade sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer sous l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur. Que dire ? Que faire ? Elle avait été idiote ; elle qui comptait dissimuler la nouvelle.

_« N'en parles pas à personne Sakura…s'il te plaît._

_Alors, c'est vrai. Je ne dirai rien, mais explique-moi… »_

Un cri ou plutôt un prénom hurlé d'une voix forte et masculine vint couper la phrase lourde de questions commencée par la rose. Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leurs yeux vers l'appel avec une lenteur exagérée pour apercevoir l'émetteur. Par stupidité, toutes les deux abaissèrent leurs paupières dans l'unique espoir ou but que cet être étranger à l'atmosphère de confidences régnant dans cette pièce disparaisse de leur vision. Raté. La proximité instaurée entre les deux filles disparue pour laisser place à l'ère glacière.

_« Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! » _

L'émissaire de l'exclamation ayant plus l'apparence d'une tornade blonde que d'un être humain se stoppa au seuil de la cuisine devant l'image improbable de deux femmes complètement opposées, mais réunies par leur petit-déjeuner.

« _Hinata ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et Sakura pourquoi est-ce que tu es toute pâle et cernée ?_ »

La dernière nommée passa une main sur son front, la migraine ayant repris du terrain puisqu'elle était alimentée par le timbre toujours si criard du blond. Pour sa part, Hinata semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Trop d'émotions. La rose vrilla ses deux émeraudes dans l'océan de son ami et dit d'une voix lasse :

«_ Bonjour Naruto. _»

_Ces femmes sont-elles véritablement prêtes à mettre cartes sur table ?_

Une blonde virevoltait parmi les fleurs entassées dans sa boutique sous les yeux amusés d'un client. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lui tendait les violettes qu'il avait commandées pour l'anniversaire de sa chère maman. La vendeuse fit à peine attention au numéro de téléphone qui lui glissa dans la main alors qu'il la remerciait de son aide et s'empressa de l'envoyer croupir à la poubelle dès que le jeune homme eut fait retentir les clochettes de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas de place pour ce gentilhomme dans son cœur déjà bien occupé.

Et oui, Ino Yamanaka, jeune femme ayant vingt-trois ans depuis peu, ancien mannequin de renommé, nouvelle styliste et fleuriste à l'occasion pour aider ses parents était amoureuse. L'ancienne croqueuse d'homme s'était mise en veilleuse ! Terminées les histoires d'un soir ; elle tenait le bon. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son artiste préféré. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Malheureusement, ces temps-ci, il était très occupé par son travail et ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Ino l'acceptait. Travailler pour une agence de publicité, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. De plus, elle savait que Saï n'appréciait pas particulièrement son job. Les règles étaient strictes et son génie artistique était refoulé. Il y avait toujours des barrières à ne pas franchir ; des choses qu'il ne pouvait voir et dessiner à sa manière. Il ne lui avait pas dit verbalement, mais elle l'avait deviné. La jeune femme se taisait. Elle se doutait bien qu'il faisait cela pour elle ; pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas de nom lui appartenant réellement à lui offrir. Elle savait que Saï détestait l'appellation que lui avait donnée l'orphelinat. Alors, elle n'utilisait que son prénom. Tout de même, elle se demandait s'il comprendrait un jour qu'il n'avait pas à lui offrir le monde et qu'il pouvait réaliser ses propres rêves. Elle, elle serait là pour lui tenir la main.

La jeune femme sourit en pensant à son chéri qui se reposait après une longue nuit de travail. Elle irait le voir dès qu'elle terminerait de ranger la boutique. Son regard s'arrêta sur le blouson de Saï lancé négligemment sur une chaise derrière le comptoir. Elle prit dans ses mains pour humer le parfum de son aimé quand la veste prit vie dans ses mains. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne comprenne que le tremblotement venait du cellulaire du brun laissé à l'abandon dans une poche du vêtement. Ino l'extirpa et regarda l'affichage où un nouveau message s'affichait de la part d'un certain Hatake. Tiens, mais le seul Hatake qu'elle connaissait, c'était l'ancien tuteur de Sasuke et ami de Sakura et Naruto. Un homme dans la trentaine et un peu étrange qui avait connu Saï quand celui-ci avait remplacé le glaçon de l'ancien trio légendaire. Jamais Ino n'aurait pensé que les deux hommes avaient gardé contact.

_« Saï, j'ai une piste du côté d'un hôtel à Tokyo. Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît._

_Kakashi »_

Une piste de quoi au juste ? Saï faisait des recherches ? Mais il ne lui avait rien dit ! Motel ? Tokyo ? Kakashi ? Ino dont la curiosité rendait un peu fiévreuse fouilla dans la mémoire de l'appareil pour y retrouver une piste. Du côté des messages reçus, Saï avait tout effacé. Seul celui de Hatake apparaissait sur l'écran. Qu'avait-il à cacher ? La blonde jeta un coup d'œil sur ceux envoyés. Encore une fois, elle n'eut qu'une seule réponse à sa prospection. Un message texte envoyé durant la nuit à Haruno Sakura. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça et elle lut l'écrit avec fureur.

_« Je m'inquiète mocheté. Hinata m'a appelé. Ne fais pas de bêtises et donne de tes nouvelles sinon je te prépare un cercueil. Tu préfères le chêne ou le noisetier ? »_

Pourquoi son amoureux avait-il envoyé un message…soucieux à sa meilleure amie oubliée ? Cette idiote qui se foutait royalement de tous ses anciens amis et qui accumulaient erreurs par-dessus erreurs depuis deux ans. Celle qui avait refusé toute main tendue et qui prenait plaisir à sombrer. Et oui, Ino Yamanaka avait la rancune tenace, mais, pour l'instant, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas commencer à s'inquiéter. Elle qui pensait que Sakura et son petit ami avait coupé les ponts. Que pouvait bien encore lui dissimuler celui-ci ?

Peut-être aussi que bien profondément perdu sous des couches d'amertume et de non-dit, la blonde ressentait de la jalousie suite à ce message. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il laissait croire que Saï et Hinata avaient obtenu ce lien qu'elle-même déjà eu avec la Rose. Être mise à l'écart, cela faisait mal. Toutefois, Ino, à cet instant, aurait préféré se jeter sous un bus que d'aller cogner à la porte de son ancienne meilleure amie, car, encré dans son cœur, un regret subsistait. Il y a deux ans de cela, elle avait fermé les yeux sur quelque chose de grave ; un geste qu'elle aurait dû poser et des paroles qu'elle avait tues.

_Maintenant, il était trop tard et son secret baignait son cœur dans le plus douloureux des poisons._


	4. Désillusions et affrontements

**Bonjour à tous ! Entre deux examens, je publie la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Aoquesth : Des mots oubliés ! Où ? Alala ! Je vais devoir me re-revérifier. Je suis une vraie tête en l'air ! Sinon, je laisse le mystère planer sur Ino. La vérité tarde, je le sais, mais ce chapitre devrait t'apporter bien d'autres interrogations. Mouahaha !*Tousse***

**Vaneyssa : Merci pour ce review ! Et bien, mon but est atteint si mes mots te font ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas d'une fanfic vide en émotions. Voici la suite ! **

**« Les ****hommes**** sont ****tous****condamnés**** à ****mort**** avec des ****sursis** **indéfinis****. »**

**de ****Victor Hugo**

**Extrait du Le dernier Jour d'un condamné**

« Bonjour Naruto. »

**S**akura observait avec attention le fascinant tourbillon de mousse doucereuse qui ornait son café, vénérable et merveilleuse invention aux amères révélations sur la langue. Un mal de tête assommant et un ami qui était l'incarnation même de l'excessivité et de la démonstration impulsive ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage. Elle pria silencieusement la Hyûga de régler cette crise imprévue. Pourquoi fallait-il soudainement qu'elle devienne si populaire ? Pas qu'elle regrette l'attention discrète et presque religieuse dont Naruto lui portait quotidiennement. Ils étaient les rescapés, les survivants du célèbre trio improbable, veiller l'un sur l'autre était aussi instinctif que survivre bien qu'elle essayait volontairement de l'ignorer. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un apollon taciturne au passé louche, un paumé de la vie à l'éternel caractère de gamin et une fillette hystérique à la langue bien pendue et au coup de point fulgurant pourraient constituer, à eux seuls, une véritable famille ?

« Alors, vous m'expliquez ? »

Un visage pourvu d'une innocence que même ces laborieuses dernières années n'avaient pas réussi à altérer, un regard débordant de vitalité qui narguait les malheurs à leur source et des cheveux blonds toujours aussi en bataille. Sakura ne voyait que cela en Naruto. À ses yeux, jamais il ne changerait. Elle ignorait sottement et intentionnellement cette musculature bien plus développée que celle de l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu, les discrètes rides creusées prématurément à coup d'inquiétude aux coins des yeux océans et cette bouche qui n'arrivait pas à sourire aussi facilement qu'avant. Non, Naruto n'avait le droit d'altérer son image sous les prunelles inquisitrices de la Rose quitte à ce que lui-même s'oblige à se vêtir d'un masque trompeur de gaité pour l'égoïsme aveugle de celle dont son cœur n'arrivait à délaisser. C'était un jeu idiot et prématuré dont Saï était l'infortuné arbitre. Qui de l'un ou de l'autre s'engorgerait davantage dans ses mensonges ? Bientôt, ils devront briser cette chaîne d'hypocrisie et de sourires feints. Balancer un vulgaire « Je vais bien ! » ne suffirait plus à voiler leurs âmes fatiguées. Acculé au mur, il fallait maintenant penser à avancer.

« Sakura était ma…malade. Je…je passais lui rendre un…un livre qu'elle m'a…m'avait prêté et j'ai dormi chez-elle, car elle…elle avait une montée de fièvre et je m'inquiétais. »

Les opales d'Hinata fuirent les émeraudes délavées au jet d'alcool de Sakura et se posèrent sur un point invisible derrière le blond. Son bégaiement s'effaçait au fil du temps et de ses efforts plus qu'acharnées, toutefois il trahit tout de même sa honte dans ses paroles ; la honte de mentir à son modèle, son amour. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa tasse méthodiquement et la portèrent à ses lèvres ; le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Pauvre Saku' ! Ça va mieux maintenant ? T'es vraiment quelqu'un de serviable Hinata. »

Cette dernière eut un pauvre sourire timide. Un compliment pour une blessure. Naruto s'inquiétait vraiment pour la Rose. Quand serait-ce son tour d'apprécier l'intérêt que lui porterait cet homme ? Jamais ? Ses jours étaient comptés.

« Je vais bien Naruto.

Mensonge amusant.

Tant mieux ! Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais qu'on renouvelle notre soirée d'hier puisque tu te sens mieux ? Le dîner de ramens chez Ichiraku, c'est sacré ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses secoua la tête face à l'entêtement de son ami et ses fameuses sorties symboliques. Il y avait un temps où elle adorait leurs repas à ce restaurant, mais c'était avant…quand ils étaient trois. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne pour leur dire qu'ils étaient bruyants et ennuyants. Plus personne pour lui prendre discrètement la main sous la table tout en gardant un visage impassible et en traitant Naruto d'idiot. Trois n'égalait plus un, mais deux n'égalait rien.

« Je ne pourrai pas Naruto. Je passe la journée avec Hinata. On a prévu de papoter entre filles et d'aller faire les boutiques.

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer d'étonnement.

Ah ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rendues si proches. Je suis content que tu sortes un peu Saku ! Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Le regard rebaptisé « menthe glaciale » par ses soins à force de devoir s'y confronter s'abattit sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

C'est une journée ENTRE FILLES. À moins que tu sois passé sous le bistouri sans m'en parler, tu es toujours du côté de la testostérone.

C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Pas besoin de t'emporter. Tu n'es pas non plus très féminine. Tu devrais aller chez le coiffeur, ça rafraichirait un peu ta coupe. Conseil d'amis, hein !

IDIOT ! »

Avant même d'avoir pu lever les bras en signe d'impuissance, il se retrouva projeter au mur. Sa mémoire défaillante avait tendance à soustraire de son cerveau l'information sur la force herculéenne de sa meilleure amie. Il soupira et massa son crâne douloureux avant d'adresser un immense sourire aux deux filles.

« Bon, je vous laisse ! N'en profitez pas pour dénombrer mes nombreuses qualités en tant que futur député et maire dans un avenir prochain ! Je pense pouvoir y arriver dans maximum cinq ans. C'est sûr que je n'ai pas encore acquis énormément d'expérience, mais…

Naruto…

Ce ton acide aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

J'y vais ! J'y vais ! Au revoir vous deux! »

Il leur envoya un dernier salut hésitant de la main avant de glisser celle-ci dans sa poche en un geste décontracté qui fit remonter des bouffées de chaleur à la Hyûga. D'un pas assuré, il sortit de la maison Haruno tandis que son sourire s'effaçait conjointement à la distance grandissante qui l'éloignait de la porte. Le prenaient-elles réellement pour un tel idiot ? Croyaient-elles qu'il n'avait pas discerné le regard affligé d'Hinata ou sentit les relents d'alcool qui suintaient par tous les pores de peau de Sakura ? Ranger la pièce afin de cacher les bouteilles et fournir une excuse bidon ne suffisaient guère à le tromper. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer sa route vers sa voiture garé plus loin. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel pour ne pas pleurer des larmes inutiles. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer. Il en avait assez d'être le plus fort des deux. Il aimait Sakura autant qu'il la maudissait pour son nombrilisme. Que pensait-elle de lui en se faisant du mal ainsi ? Comprenait-elle qu'elle le blessait, le tuait à refuser de remonter la pente. Il n'était rien sans elle, mais elle, elle n'était rien sans _Sasuke_.

Il frappa violemment dans un pauvre débris de verre innocent. Les souvenirs du temps où tout était parfait empoisonnaient ses pensées. Son meilleur ami était revenu après presque trois ans et demi d'absence. Son esprit avait été lavé de tous doutes ou ressentiments. La haine semblait loin et le bonheur si proche.

**Another turning point**  
_Un autre tournant_  
**A fork stuck in the road**  
_Une fourchette collée à la route_  
**Time grabs you by the wrist**  
_Le temps te prend par le poignet_  
**Directs you where to go**  
_Te dirige vers où aller_  
**So make the best of this test**  
_Fais ainsi le meilleur de ce test_  
**And don't ask why**  
_Et ne demande pas pourquoi_  
**It's not a question**  
_Ce n'est pas une question_  
**But a lesson I learned in time**  
_Juste une leçon que j'ai apprise dans le temps_

Inconsciemment, il se mit à siffler puis à chanter cet air connu. L'année de leurs dix-huit ans, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Saï et lui avait formé un band de garage. Juste pour s'amuser. De quoi épater les filles et de se défouler. Lui et Sasuke se relayaient à la chanson. À eux deux, ils avaient un répertoire impressionnant. Combien de fois avaient-ils entamé cette mélodie ? Celle qui avait bercé leur adolescence. La ballade parmi le rock. Il voyait encore les yeux rieurs et la tête de Sakura, celle-ci coincée entre son meilleur ami et son compagnon, qui se balançait au rythme du son que projetait leur vieille caisse. Jamais, elle n'avait été plus belle, aussi vivante. C'était si loin…Sakura riait et il chantait parce qu'il était heureux.

**It's something unpredictable**  
_C'est quelque chose d'imprévisible_  
**But in the end it's right**  
_Mais dans le fond c'est vrai_  
**I hope you had the time of your life**  
_J'espère que tu as eu le moment de ta vie_

Et puis, tout avait une fin. Sasuke avait fait une rechute, replongé dans la haine et la folie. Le band n'avait plus de raison d'être. Sakura ne venait plus s'asseoir sur le devant de la caisse et ses longs cheveux roses n'effleuraient plus la joue mal rasé du blond tandis qu'il s'égosillait devant un micro et que le taciturne du groupe faisait aller son doigté magique sur les cordes de sa guitare. Non, la rose était trop occupée à recoller les morceaux de son cœur meurtri sur les bancs des bars et lui, il avait joint la route des sourds et aveugles. La souffrance était trop grande, elle était trop là. Sakura rêvait du passé et il chantait parfois pour chasser les anges.

**So take the photographs**  
_Donc prends des photos_  
**And still frames in your mind**  
_Et grave les dans ta tête_  
**Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time**  
_Accroche les sur une étagère de bonne santé et de bons moments_  
**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**  
_Les marques de souvenir et les peaux mortes sur l'épreuve_  
**For what it's worth**  
_Pour ce que ça vaut_  
**It was worth all the while**  
_Ça en a valu la peine pendant tout ce temps_

Un jour, tout s'était terminé. Un appel. Une Sakura effondrée. Il se souvenait. Pas une larme n'avait été versée. Ils s'étaient regardés. Elle lui avait murmuré que tout était fini, que leur trio prenait fin et que ce qu'il en restait ne valait guère un duo. Sasuke était mort. Pas d'une façon héroïque, non. Il avait traqué son frère dans les bas-fonds du port sous l'emprise d'une drogue psychotique, tué deux innocentes passantes, une mère et une fille, puis trouver son frère et l'avait assassiné avant de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Sa haine s'était dissoute en même temps que sa cervelle sur le trottoir. Naruto n'aurait jamais conçu une telle extrémité de la part de son meilleur ami. Naïvement, il avait cru pouvoir le sauver, l'extirper du cercle vicieux de la colère et de la rancœur pour finir par se casser la gueule sur le bitume. Sakura avait cessé de rire…Et lui, il ne chantait déjà plus.

**It's something unpredictable**  
_C'est quelque chose d'imprévisible_  
**But in the end it's right**  
_Mais dans le fond c'est vrai_  
**I hope you had the time of your life**  
_J'espère que tu as eu le moment de ta vie _

**(X2)**

**(Green Day : Good Riddance Time of your life)**

Maintenant, que restait-il sauf deux épaves de la vie ? Au moins, Sakura avait le cran d'envoyer promener la terre entière et de se ficher de son image…sauf pour lui. Dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle, il avait l'impression d'être l'acteur principal d'une mauvaise mise en scène. Comme si tous les faux sourires qu'elle lui adressait étaient là pour lui rappeler à quel point il n'avait réussi à secourir l'élément clé de leur trio. Il aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle lui balance sa colère, qu'elle le gifle et qu'elle le blesse physiquement. N'importe quoi pour se soustraire à ce supplice moral qui les condamnait inévitablement à une chute douloureuse. À trop vouloir parier sur leurs mensonges, ils allaient perdre tous les deux, car le moment où ils avaient été si heureux et bien, il était déjà passé. Sakura coulait et lui, il recommençait à chanter. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour refouler la misère.

C'était con, mais c'était comme ça. À nouveau, Naruto Uzumaki s'accoutra de ce masque devenu si familier et il retrouva son traître sourire avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

_On ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes et bien vite, on déchante dans la réalité. _

Sakura soupira de soulagement en entendant la porte de l'entrée claquée. Il était reparti, amenant avec lui la réalité qu'elle fuyait avec tant d'acharnement et plongeant la pièce dans un sinistre étau de silence. Ses doigts agrippèrent aux côtés de sa chaise tels des serres de rapace. C'était le temps de cracher une partie de la vérité.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

Sakura dévisagea Hinata, avide de confidences qui rendraient peut-être sa vie plus attrayante à ses yeux.

Je…je ne sais pas ! J'ai reçu un appel ce matin pour me dire que mon père avait résilié mon bail ! Y a-t-il une chose que le clan Hyûga ne puisse faire ? Je n'ai plus de chez-moi ! Je vais être obligée de rentrer à la demeure familiale et supporter leurs re…regards compatissants qui me rappellent ma fai…faiblesse !

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa les yeux de la Rose.

Ta faiblesse ? Une leucémie, ce n'est pas une faiblesse ou une forme de manque de rigidité et de volonté, c'est une maladie ! Tu entends ? Une .die !

Peut-être, mais les Hyûga ne meurent pas d'une vulgaire maladie. »

La température chuta de façon dramatique alors que le visage d'Hinata se changeait en statue de glace. La rose frémit face à ce qu'elle lisait : de l'incompréhension, de la colère, de la haine et une détresse insurmontable. Ce qu'elle-même voyait chaque matin dans son miroir, un reflet qui la heurtait autant qu'il dévoilait son impasse. Les hauts de cœur la guettaient tandis que, contre sa volonté, sa main saisissait le bras de l'autre femme et sa langue se déliait pour former des mots remplis d'inconscience :

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici. »

La bouche d'Hinata s'ouvrit et se referma comme les poissons, cherchant son oxygène, ce qui aurait pu amuser Sakura dans d'autres circonstances. Un hochement de tête affirmatif et un timide sourire débordant de reconnaissance à peine dissimulée et la pièce retrouva un aura de tranquillité jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie du roi lion se fasse entendre. Un haussement de sourcils interrogateur de la part de la rose accompagna un balbutiement d'excuse venant de la belle aux yeux de nacre tandis qu'elle pianotait nerveusement sur son cellulaire pour éteindre la musique enfantine synonyme d'une arrivée de textos.

« C'est Kiba.

Ah.

Il…Il me demande si je vais bien. Neji me cherchait hier et il l'a contacté !

Hinata roula des yeux, horrifiée par l'idée de devoir répondre.

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda Sakura.

Je…je ne sais pas ! Oh non ! Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité ! Il est comme un frère pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Sakura ressentit un élan de tristesse pour le pauvre Kiba. Si rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là depuis son éloignement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait l'appellation de « frère » par Hinata.

Alors, mens-lui le temps que tu sois prête à lui annoncer la vérité.

Comment veux-tu que je lui dise un jour que je vais mourir ? Hey Kiba ! Je te conseille d'aller t'acheter une chemise noire pour mon enterrement.

Le sarcasme incongru sonnait comme une injure sur les lèvres roses d'Hinata.

Le moment venu, tu le sauras. Pour l'instant, donne-lui la même excuse qu'à Naruto et exagère un peu pour faire plus crédible. Surtout si ton cousin était inquiet. Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup de misère à m'imaginer Neji ainsi. C'est…étrange. Un Neji avec des émotions, c'est comme un politicien loyal ; incroyable.

Ta comparaison est nulle Sakura.

Je sais, c'était pour te faire sourire. »

Et cela fonctionna plutôt bien, car la bouche de la malade s'étira en une mimique amusée. Profitant du fait qu'Hinata était distraite par ses propres messages, Sakura jeta coup d'œil à celui qu'elle avait reçu de Saï. Elle grimaça. Ses doigts agiles formulèrent une réponse concise et sans appel :

« Je vais bien. Occupe-toi de tes fesses et d'Ino.

Espèce de petit artiste de rue. »

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de cette rebuffade pratiquement sympathique tandis qu'une lueur sadique brillait dans ses prunelles. Si jamais cet idiot osait encore s'introduire chez-elle, elle l'écrabouillerait, le pulvérisait, l'exterminerait et répartirait ses morceaux dans les divers volcans actifs du monde. L'expression horrifiée d'Hinata lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait énoncé ses plans à voix haute.

« Euh…je…je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais quelle est la nature de ta relation avec…avec Saï ? »

La question de la Hyûga prit de court la rose. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, sa relation avec le noiraud n'avait été que piques et insultes par-dessus la tête. Il n'était que l'usurpateur ; le remplaçant de Sasuke. Elle n'avait que réellement soupesé l'espace qu'il occupait inconsciemment dans sa vie qu'à la mort de Sasuke. On lui avait tourné le dos, craché au visage et elle s'était retournée, devenant la loque, la salope, l'amie oubliée. Pourtant, Saï était resté, la jugeant et la tourmentant pour lui rappeler à quel point elle était pitoyable de se laisser aller ainsi. Le lien qui les unissait n'était pas identique à celui qu'elle partageait avec Naruto, car il était basé sur un mépris commun, un rejet volontaire, une centaine de défis humiliants (Par exemple, embrasser le premier petit vieux rencontré ou un adolescent boutonneux.), une amitié cachée et les nombreux secrets reliant supposément Saï à la famille Uchiwa. Il y avait aussi une certaine chose…

« J'ai posé nue pour ses peintures.

Hinata s'étouffa bruyamment et devint rouge vif, rappelant à Sakura la couleur des homards bouillis dont elle appréciait que très peu la chair.

Ah si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! Hilarante ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et Saï m'avait défiée. Tout de même, je me suis sentie flattée jusqu'à ce que ce sale microbe m'annonce que mon portrait serait la pièce maîtresse de son musée des horreurs.

C'était au tour de Sakura de bouillir…mais de rage.

Et…C'est tout ce qui vous lie ? La brune eut honte de sa curiosité malsaine.

En fait, Saï est un ami que je pousserais volontiers sous les roues d'une voiture. Ensuite, je danserais sur son cadavre tout en pleurant amèrement sa perte.

Tu me fais…un peu peur Sakura.

Ah, toi aussi ?

Elle rit franchement et se frappa dans les mains.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail moi. Je suis serveuse dans un restaurant et j'ai mon chiffre dans une demi-heure. Et toi, tu fais quoi de ta journée ?

J'ai…j'ai mon cours en droit, mais je dois aller voir mon père.

Elle se tapie sur sa chaise, un air de souris apeurée collé sur le visage.

Courage ! Sakura se redressa en levant le pouce avec un entrain digne de Lee. Et tu peux toujours aller chercher quelques affaires. J'ai un peu négligé ma garde-robe. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle suffise à nous deux. On devrait vraiment faire une virée shopping cet après-midi. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas menti jusqu'au bout à Naruto. D'accord ?

Euh... »

Hinata n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, la Rose filait déjà comme le vent…ou contre le vent.

Et elles chantèrent en chœur, la rage au ventre contre cette imbécilité qu'est l'humanité, obligées de narguer leur réalité peu enviable :

**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.**

_Je vois les enfants dans la pluie comme la parade avant la douleur._  
**I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make.**  
_Je vois l'amour, je vois la haine, je vois ce monde que nous pourrions faire_  
**I see the life, I see the sky, Give it all to see you fly**

_Je vois la vie, je vois le ciel, je donne tout pour te voir voler._

**_(Hollywood Undead : Young)_**

_Aveuglément, chacune souhaitait mener l'autre au paradis terrestre sans se soucier de leur propre descente en enfer. Elles n'avaient qu'une paire d'ailes pour deux. Pour une fois, oublions l'égoïsme humain et sauvons l'autre._

L'uniforme du restaurant ne lui allait pas, il régnait une chaleur épouvantable et elle avait renversé le contenu d'une assiette sur la chemise d'un client. La rose était à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs. Après un cinq heures intensif, elle accueillait la fin de son service avec plénitude. Ignorant les regards entendus des hommes qui passaient près d'elle, elle enfourna sa salade.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi les femmes ne mangent que de ce truc vert.

Elles ne veulent pas ressembler à un hippopotame.

Dans ton cas, il est déjà trop tard.

Ta gueule Saï…S'il te plaît, ta gueule. Elle se retint de lui planter sa fourchette entre les deux yeux.

Ça te ferait trop plaisir. »

Le peintre s'était installé à son aise en face de la jeune femme et dévisageait avec suspicion les feuilles de laitue racornies. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas le plat le plus attirant et délicieux. Toutefois, elle n'admettrait jamais à voix haute qu'il puisse avoir raison.

« Que veux-tu ? Elle se foutait complètement de lui cracher au visage de la nourriture mâchouillée.

Kakashi a une piste dans un hôtel à Tokyo à propos de l'affaire.

Hum ? Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans le regard de la Rose.

Il aurait retrouvé ma mère.

Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement.

Elle a changé de nom, de citoyenneté, mais c'est bien elle. Kakashi en est convaincu.

Et tu es là, confortablement installé devant moi ! Qu'attends-tu ? Fonce !

Elle est morte Sakura. Ma mère est morte. »

L'ambiance se plomba instantanément. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu Saï pleurer et elle savait que ça ne serait pas non plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle feint l'inattention sur ses poings serrés, sur son visage fermé à ses émotions à fleur de peau et sur son regard égaré. Il secoua la tête avant de croiser ses bras sur son menton.

« C'est une histoire de dingues ! Une vraie connerie.

« Donc, résuma-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond, exaspérée, après la mort de_ Sasuke_, tureçois la visite d'un notaire qui vient t'annoncer que ton père t'avais écrit une lettre peu avant de mourir. Nous rajoutons le fait que ton géniteur n'a jamais voulu te reconnaître comme son fils et que tu n'es le fruit que d'une rencontre durant un de ses voyages d'affaire.

Mes _parents _ont vécu ensemble durant deux semaines, continua Saï, imperturbable, et dans sa lettre, mon père me raconte que ma mère tentait d'extorquer de l'argent à son propre paternel.

Izuna Uchiwa_**¹**_.

Oui, Keime, ma mère, serait le fruit d'une relation extraconjugale entre le grand-père de Sasuke et d'une…prostituée.

Cela fait de toi le cousin de Sasuke et l'héritier en titre des Uchiwa et non Madara. Elle prononça ce dernier nom d'une façon courroucée et hargneuse.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Ce n'est que la pointe immergé de l'iceberg et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir en quoi consiste la partie submergée. De toute façon, ma mère est morte. Les preuves sont détruites et le seul survivant Uchiwa, en m'omettant, n'acceptera sûrement jamais de se risquer à comparer son ADN avec la mienne.

Tu ne veux tout de même pas abandonner !

Sakura, la seule raison qui te pousse à continuer ces recherches insensées, ce sont tes doutes infondés sur un quelconque lien entre Orochimaru, un fou furieux de la mafia japonaise, Madara Uchiwa et l'extermination du clan Uchiwa. »

Saï commanda deux thés glacés tandis que Sakura s'évertuait à le motiver ; des étoiles vengeresses brillaient dans son regard congelé.

« Les preuves sont là ! Lorsqu'Izuna est mort dans un accident de voiture, qui était le seul autre passager du véhicule ? Madara ! Encore, il n'était pas présent le jour où Itachi à assassiner toute sa famille ! Et comment expliques-tu le fait que j'ai retrouvé une boîte remplie de coupures de journaux le concernant dans un mystérieux double-fond de MON garde-robe ? En plus, il y a avait des papiers avec le nom d'Orochimaru entourée plusieurs fois et inscrit en grosses lettres. Qui d'autres que Sasuke aurait pu rester chez-moi suffisamment longtemps pour y dissimuler de telles choses ? »

L'artiste inspira longuement, cherchant ses mots. Incrédule devant les délires d'Haruno, il avait l'impression de converser avec une aliénée de l'espoir.

« Sakura…tu sais comme moi que Sasuke n'avait pas toute sa tête durant ses derniers mois de vie. Ses fabulations déteignent sur toi.

Des fabulations ? Des fabulations ?! Saï ! Sasuke avait deviné pour le secret entourant ta naissance. Il te traitait comme son cousin ! Je le sais, j'ai vu comment il se comportait avec toi ! Ces indices semés un peu partout, cette mystérieuse boîte, cette lettre qui arrive miraculeusement après sa mort, crois-tu que tout cela était essentiellement pour moi ? Non, c'était pour toi aussi. Sasuke effectuait des recherches sur l'histoire de sa famille, c'est cela qui l'a changé. Je refuse qu'il soit mort pour rien ! Je refuse ! »

Des larmes de rage dévalaient maintenant les pentes de ses joues. La rose était dégoutée. Elle avait réellement pensé que depuis le début Saï appuyait ses avancées. Il devait y avoir un lien entre la mère du peintre, Madara, Orochimaru et la haine qui avait consumé Sasuke. C'était un casse-tête dont elle ne possédait pas tous les morceaux et cela la menait à la désolation. Saï tapota nerveusement le dos de Sakura. Les relations humaines, ce n'était pas son fort. Il lui tendit son manteau et jeta une poignée de pièces sur la table. Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas touché à leurs boissons.

_Hurler ses convictions et sa Vérité à des sourds._

Elle déambulait tel un fantôme, se collant au mur afin de se fondre dans la tapisserie richement ornée. Hinata se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père, la tête tournée vers le sol. Comment ignorer ces regards entendus portés à son encontre. Les chuchotements la suivaient comme son ombre tandis qu'elle retenait avec difficulté ses larmes. _Je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je ne pleurerai pas. _

Frappant doucement à la porte de chêne ornée des armoiries de la famille Hyûga, elle retint son souffle. Elle n'attendait rien de la part de son père, pas même un sourire. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Derrière-elle, elle laisserait Hanabi. Une héritière beaucoup plus fiable, beaucoup plus digne. Alors, y avait-il une raison à ses larmes dissimulées ?

Entrez !

La voix claire et retentissante du dirigeant Hyûga ne laissait aucun doute sur sa capacité de chef. Hinata posa un pied tremblant dans cette pièce maudite où, quelques mois auparavant, elle avait osé défier son père. Malheureusement, à présent, ses efforts se fondaient dans le néant : elle ne pourrait jamais être institutrice. La vie ne lui en laissait pas le temps et elle n'avait plus la force de courir.

« Père. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Souhaites-tu réellement me le demander ? Toute cette histoire est très fâcheuse Hinata…très très fâcheuse. Déjà, il y a peu, tu me demandais d'interrompre tes études en droit pour devenir une vulgaire enseignante et maintenant ça.

Hiashi se massa le front, grimaçant. Les bons mots sont toujours les plus difficiles à trouver.

Hinata, tu dois réintégrer la demeure familiale et t'y installer durant ta convalescence.

Je refuse ! Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, abasourdie par sa propre témérité.

Les meilleurs soins ne te seront apportés qu'ici et tu le sais très bien. Je n'autoriserai aucune idiotie de ta part.

De ma part ? N'est-ce pas vous qui aborder le sujet d'une convalescence ? Une convalescence ! Père ! Il n'y pas d'échappatoire possible ! Je le lis dans vos yeux. Laissez-moi être qui je désire être. Qu'importe si ce n'est que pour peu de temps. »

Hinata brava le regard furieux de son géniteur. À quoi bon revenir en arrière ? Le tumulte de son cœur prenait le dessus sur sa raison. Décidemment, Sakura déteignait déjà sur elle.

« Ainsi, tu baisses déjà les bras. Cela n'est guère digne d'une Hyûga !

Baisser les bras ? C'est de la mort dont nous parlons. Que tu sois riche ou pauvre, roi ou paysan, elle viendra te chercher. Ce n'est que le sursis qui diffère.

Si tu quittes cette maison, je te couperai les vivres.

Vous seriez prêt à abandonner votre fille malade. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas digne d'être père. Embrassez Hanabi de ma part. Au revoir ! »

Hinata quitta le bureau calmement malgré la fatigue et les nausées qui l'accablaient. Le mal physique était moindre face à la douleur psychique qui l'affligeait. Les sentiments n'étaient-ils pas d'infects bourreaux ?

Assis sur son siège de pouvoir, Hiashi Hyûga maudissait la terre pour son impuissance. Il y avait tant de choses qui ne demandaient qu'à être dites. Toutefois, le masque forgé par des années de douleur s'était fondu à même sa peau.

_Pardonnez-les d'être si faibles. Un jour, l'entêtement ne sera un choix réalisable._

_**NDA**_

Izuna Uchiw¹ : Je modifie un peu la généalogie des Uchiwa pour le bien de la fiction. Pardonnez-moi !

**Alors ! Alors ! Cela vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. Partagez-moi vos impressions !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Erreur

« La vie est une maladie de l'esprit. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Ino. »

Sakura inspira, souffla, soupira, retirant sa main de l'épaule de Saï. Ahuri, ce dernier, la bouche ouverte prête à gober des mouches, restait tétanisé devant le regard acide de son amour. Une haine, une rage reluisait dans ses doux yeux bleus. D'un bond, la furie blonde saisit le poignet du peintre, enfonçant ses ongles dans cette peau blafarde, percutant volontairement son ancienne amie.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Salope ! Venir me piquer mon mec. T'as pas honte ?! »

L'accusée blêmit sous le coup, les dents prêtes à mordre. De quelle faute l'accusait-on ? D'une vulgaire discussion, d'une banale presque-amitié avec une vieille connaissance ? Elle serra les poings, releva la tête et défia Ino, insensible aux murmures des autres clients pressés autour d'eux.

« Désolé d'avoir été amicale avec TON mec, Ino la truie. De toute façon, on n'avait plus rien à se dire. Fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu, ignore-moi comme tu le fais depuis deux ans ; mon monde ne s'en porte que mieux.

- Attends…Sakura…

- Laisse Saï ! Va rejoindre ta vie, la mienne me suffit. »

Digne d'elle-même, la rose claqua la porte en envoyant promener les deux tourtereaux clairement handicapés. Les années passées, les rires communs formaient un bien faible furieuse envie d'aller jeter des pierres aux amoureux se bécotant dans le parc voisin la saisit. Autant finir ses jours en prison en étant accusée de lapidation.

Résolue à ne rien tenter, la jeune femme se traina jusqu'à chez-elle où une surprise de taille l'attendait : Hinata molestait un pauvre oreiller innocent, extrayant chaque grain de poussière par la force de sa poigne enfiévrée. Des larmes mouillaient ses joues, dégoulinant sur le col de sa chemise et son regard semblait fou. La rencontre avec son père avait dû être des plus catastrophiques. Apercevant Sakura, elle se redressa et se tint droite, déterminée.

« Si ton offre tient toujours, j'emménage !

_- Welcome to the hell baby. _»

Elles se sourirent, dissimulant leur lassitude derrière ce nouveau pouvoir entre leurs mains : elles étaient deux. C'était déjà un peu mieux qu'hier, non ? Alourdies, timides dans leur soudaine complicité, elles défirent l'unique boîte d'Hinata qui avait ramassé ses affaires dans la précipitation de peur que son père l'en empêche. La jeune fille aux yeux de nacre fut installé da la chambre-débarras, soutenant que cela lui convenait très bien. Sakura en doutait, sa maison n'avait rien des palaces dont l'héritière avait l'habitude.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

Sakura souffla cette demande tel un ultimatum, une dernière échappée avant le plongeon final. Hinata hésita, doutant des endroits fréquentés par son amie. Ayant annulé le magasinage afin de se remettre de ses émotions, Sakura lui avait raconté la tragédie de l'après-midi, omettant le sujet houleux discuté avec Saï, la soirée s'annonçait chargée, mais ça lui permettrait de faire le vide.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Hinata sourit, dissimulant son malaise. Elle ne bégayait plus en présence de Sakura, elle était déjà trop incrustée dans son intimité pour s'emmêler les pinceaux et s'accabler d'une timidité inutile. Leur pacte s'était formé au prix de leurs larmes. Le regretteraient-elles ? Peut-être, mais le temps manquait et la fin s'approchait inévitablement.

« Et puis, ta rencontre avec ton père, souffla la Rose ?

- Une véritable catastrophe. Me voilà sans famille, sans appartement et condamnée.

- Donc, c'est vrai…Tu vas mourir…Sakura soupira, dégoutée par l'ironie de la réalité.

- J'ai encore quelques mois devant moi bien que mon médecin alimente les rumeurs sur un miracle ; je n'y crois plus vraiment. »

Sakura baissa la tête, ravalant la bile lui nouant la gorge. La douleur s'imprimait tel un fer chauffé à blanc pressé contre ses cordes vocales. Sans un mot, elle monta dans sa chambre afin de revêtir des habits plus adéquats pour sortir ; débardeur et jupe courte furent de mise. Soulignant ses yeux d'un trait noir charbon, elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Ino. Quelle plaie ! Elle ne comprenait pas ; pourquoi tant de haine à son égard ? N'avaient-elles pas été proches comme des sœurs ? À l'annonce de la mort de Sasuke, on lui avait tourné le dos, craché sur son passage et propagé des immondices à son sujet, pourtant, rien ne lui avait fait plus mal que l'animosité et l'indifférence brillant dans le regard de son ancienne amie. Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui encore, elle se torturait l'esprit de cette interrogation. Si seulement, elle avait su…

Les lumières tamisées procuraient, nourrissaient les frissons provoqués par ces corps alanguis frottant les uns contre les autres. Les rires gras fusaient et l'alcool coulait à flot. Hinata avançait parmi cette masse humaine et déjantée, l'insécurité régnant dans cet univers nouveau. Que dissimulait l'obscurité de ce bar aux néons éblouissants ? Sakura s'y mouvait telle une impératrice de la décadence, ses pas soulevaient les soupirs et brisaient les cœurs chauds. Incontestablement, elle était une habituée de « l'Akatsuki » et cela donna le vertige à l'héritière reniée. Était-ce parmi ces junkies, ces hommes de taverne que la jeune femme avait évolué après la mort du dernier Uchiwa ? Était-ce contre ces mains baladeuses, ces bouches avides qu'elle s'était transformée, déchiquetée en lambeaux ? Un bref instant, ses trippes furent nouées par la peur de ce qu'elle risquait en entrant dans le monde déchu de la Haruno.

« Sakuraaaaaa !

- Sasoriiiiiiiii »

Hinata se retourna juste à temps pour voir son amie courir dans les bras de son prétendu ex ; barman aux hobbies de marionnettistes un peu louches. Elle qui croyait qu'ils avaient rompu tout contact depuis leur rupture, cela peu avant que Sasuke revienne de l'étranger. Visiblement, elle se trompait sur toute la ligne au vue des embrassades et échanges affectifs. Recluse et intimidée, elle les observa discuter à voix basse, une lueur malsaine se communiquant entre leurs regards désabusés et fatigués. Sasori hocha la tête à une question muette de Sakura, manifestement, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

« Hinata, tu veux venir ? Sasori nous a dégotté une petite spécialité en matière de joints roulés main.

- Hein ? Qu…quoi ? La jeune femme aux yeux de nacre recula, surprise. C'était quoi cette demande ? Elle aurait pu prendre le même ton pour l'inviter à boire un verre de jus d'orange.

- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, baby ? Ton amie ne semble pas trop partante, soupesa Sasori.

- Je ne t'y oblige pas Hinata…mais tu sais…tu n'auras pas toujours cette opportunité. »

Ah ! Vraiment ? Comme si la principale concernée ignorait sa mise à mort. Putain ! Le doute s'insinuait en elle, chuchotant des paroles doucereuses à son esprit perturbé. Et pourquoi pas ? Une fois, juste une minuscule fois…quelque chose la changeant de son ordinaire clôturé des convenances ; il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, non ? Une simple bouffée d'air, une simple bouffée d'illégal nourrissant ses poumons souscrits à la liberté…pourquoi décliner ? Ce n'était pas si grave…Elle se tritura les doigts, le regard enfiévré et ses genoux flageolant.

« Je te fais confiance, Sakura. »

La rose releva la tête, la confusion brûlant ses muscles et pesant sa conscience. Confiance ? La méritait-elle ? N'était-elle pas qu'une sale dévergondée, une trainée, une parjurée de la pire espèce et une alcoolique finie ? C'était douloureux, son cœur palpitait à nouveau dans sa cage d'os. Les émotions formaient un poids si lourd à porter…elle les avait effacé pendant longtemps, trop longtemps ; leur retour serait une véritable torture.

« Allez profite ! Laisse la facilité t'envahir. Sasori sourit en tendant son bâton de faucheuse fumant.

- Passe ! »

Sakura saisit le joint entre ses doigts tremblants et l'introduit entre ses lèvres. Dans sa gorge, elle laisse ce poison de l'humanité faire son effet. Une dose, une autre. Bientôt, elle perdrait sa faculté à réfléchir et déjà un rire résonnait comme un écho à ses larmes. C'était _terriblement_ bon.

« Tiens Hinata ! »

Celle-ci avança sa main, incertaine de sa propre décision. Regretterait-elle ? Avait-elle seulement le temps de regretter ? Sa poigne se referma…

_Apprend-on vraiment de nos erreurs ?_

Une masse hirsute de cheveux blonds s'extirpa de sous la couette, maugréant contre la sonnerie retentissant à son oreille. Balançant un coup de pied à l'être avachi à ses côtés, elle murmura, à moitié endormie :

« Merde ! Le flemmard ! C'est ton cellulaire qui nous perce les tympans ! Tu vas finir par décrocher, oui ! »

Le flemmard en question ne prit même pas la peine de relever ses paupières avant de saisir l'appareil et le porter contre son crâne échevelé.

« Moui…

- Shika ! C'est Ino ! C'est horrible ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ma vie est finie ! larmoya la blonde.

- Respire ; calme-toi ! C'est quoi le problème !

- Saï…Sakura…

- Mais arrête de pleurer ! Je n'y comprends rien !

- (Reniflements) Saï…il me cache quelque chose. Il était avec Sakura aujourd'hui.

- (Soupir) Quel est le rapport ?

- On parle de Sakura ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?! Je…et si jamais elle découvrait mon secret…

- Saï est au courant ?

- Non…mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais réfléchir, je te rappelle. »

C'est ça le problème quand on était le brillant du groupe, on se faisait chier à régler les soucis des autres. Nara se massa les tempes, las devant l'imbécilité de la vie. Ainsi, la petite Haruno était de retour dans le décor. Pauvre Ino. Son secret pesait bien lourd sur sa conscience blonde et il ne pouvait la soulager. Il n'avait pas réponse à tout…De plus, il avait l'impression de ne connaître que la partie immergé de l'iceberg ; beaucoup de rancœur se dissimulait toujours dans l'ombre. Que fallait-il craindre ? Que fallait-il espérer ?

Une couverture s'abattit sur lui, il tourna la tête vers sa féministe, se retenant de sourire. Le groupe de leurs jeunes années ne tarderait pas à se ressouder pour le meilleur et…pour le pire. Pour l'instant, il préférait retourner aux pays des rêves, callé contre la femme la plus énervante de la terre ; sa femme.

_Pourquoi aurait-il seulement des gens malheureux en ce monde ?_

Hinata tourna et retourna le joint entre ses doigts, lançant des regards curieux à Sakura qui l'observait bizarrement ; était-ce une ride de doute qui sillait son front brillant ? Avec Sasori, ils se trouvaient dans un des coins les plus sombres du bar, les relents d'alcool et de luxure tapissaient les murs et fourmillaient dans l'ombre. Alors, qu'allait-elle faire ? N'avait-elle pas déjà pris sa décision ? La mauvaise ? La bonne ? À la limite du gouffre, ta conscience ne balance plus la morale de la même manière. Si elle doit mourir, elle allait mourir après avoir _vécue_. Elle apposa la feuille roulée contre ses lèvres, écarquilla les yeux avant d'inspirer en une explosion de vices, de crachats de l'humanité et en pleurant de l'intérieur.

« Alors, ça va ? demanda Sakura

- C'est…c'est horrible, crachota Hinata.

- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est l'effet final qui compte. »

La rose appuya sa remarque d'un sourire crispé et confus qui fondit comme de la neige au soleil alors qu'elle fixait un point inconnu derrière l'épaule de son amie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle agrippa le bras d'Hinata afin de la retourner, lui offrant sa vision atterrée. La Hyûga n'eut le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un poing s'abattait sur le nez d'un Sasori complètement perdu dans un monde seulement connu de lui. Sakura cria, un verre roula sur le sol et la musique jouait trop fort.

« NARUTO ! »

Sakura pleurait. Naruto frappait. Hinata figeait. Kiba s'échauffait.

« ARRÊTE NARUTO ! IL NE PEUT MÊME PAS SE DÉFENDRE ! La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se dressa entre le blond et Sasori, des larmes ravageant son visage, terminant leur route sur des éclats de verre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous AVEC CE TARÉ ! s'écria Naruto.

- Je traîne avec qui je veux ! Il n'y a aucune loi m'interdisant de fréquenter mon ex, protesta-t-elle.

- Mais de quel droit mêles-tu Hinata à tes combines ? »

Sakura baissa la tête, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle tiendrait le silence sur la vérité, son amie ne méritait pas l'odieuse pitié pour une erreur de sa part. Elle observa le pied de Kiba s'acharner contre le joint fumant ; Hinata l'avait laissé tombé, estomaquée et glacée par les évènements. Tiens, c'était la semaine des retrouvailles. Hinata, Ino et, maintenant, Kiba. Qui serait le prochain à venir contempler ses bêtises ? Elle tendit la main vers Naruto, souhaitant lui caresser la jouer, chercher du réconfort, mais elle ne fit rien ; c'est qu'elle avait mal, c'est qu'elle possédait une fierté ironique, c'est qu'elle ne le valait _plus_.

« Laisse-la tran…tranquille Naruto ! C'est de ma faute, pas de la sienne. »

La jeune femme aux yeux de nacre brisa l'engourdissement de la Rose, érigeant un rempart de son corps, la mine tremblante. Elle souffrait de se battre contre cet océan, contre ce champ de blé. Elle l'aime, elle l'aime, elle l'aime, mais pourquoi ? Kiba s'avança, la tête tourné vers le sol, un peu inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Il se sentait comme un intrus, comme un décalé. Pourtant, ce fut sa voix qu'il entendue rompre le malaise :

« C'est de ta faute ? C'EST DE TA FAUTE ?

- Kiba…

Naruto lui lança un avertissement silencieux, connaissant le caractère de son ami ; il n'expulsait jamais ses sentiments de la bonne façon.

- Arrête Uzumaki ! Tu es aussi furieux que moi sinon plus ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'étais simplement assis sur une terrasse à prendre un verre avec Naruto quand Gaara nous appelle pour nous dire qu'il vous avait vu en compagnie de son cousin. Vous avez oublié, non ? Ce bâtiment appartient à la famille Subaku !

- Comme la moitié du quartier et presque tout Suna, osa Sakura malgré l'expression maussade de Kiba. »

Et c'est là que tout s'accéléra. On les sortit du bar pour grabuge et on s'occupa de Sasori qui s'évertuait à convaincre tout le monde de ne pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital. La jeune Haruno eut un pincement au cœur, c'était à cause d'elle s'il était blessé. Échappant à la garde de Naruto qui la surveillait tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'édifice en compagnie des deux autres, elle rechercha un numéro en particulier. Ce fut bref et clair :

**« Deidara, Sasori est à l'Akatsuki. Il a besoin de ton aide. Je suis désolée. »**

« À qui as-tu envoyé ce sms ? Son meilleur ami scrutait son écran derrière son dos.

- À quelqu'un qui pourra s'occuper de no Akasuna.

- Je ne comprends pourquoi tu traînes avec lui.

Naruto mit ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant à se réchauffer.

- Je me sens coupable.

- De quoi ?

- De tout, de rien. Je l'ai remplacé par un autre. C'était le bon choix, je crois. Aujourd'hui, je ne prends que des mauvaises décisions et je retrouve Sasori. Il est là, il m'attend…ou pas, mais je me sens existante dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. »

Elle souffla doucement, chassant ses questionnements. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, sa vie n'avait aucun sens, mais Naruto la comprit et cela la rendit triste. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la voiture de Kiba qui bouillonnait ; il y avait tant de réponses dont il ne connaissait pas la saveur et dont le goût lui était interdit. Hinata, quant à elle, menaçait de tourner de l'œil. Assise contre Sakura, elle voyait les étoiles décorer le ciel à travers la fumée de la ville. C'était beau, vrai et bien. C'était une petite touche de bonheur sur cet espace gris, sur ce silence oppressant. Kiba conduisait nerveusement, elle le sentait, ses mains tenaient le volant comme s'il serrait le cou de quelqu'un. Naruto réfléchissait, il fixait le bitume défilant, les arbres squelettes et les lampadaires. Et Sakura…Sakura voyait le monde entre ses pleurs muets qui ne cherchaient pas la compassion. Sans doute, se sentait-elle idiote, elle avait trop pleuré pour une soirée.

« Je te dépose où Hina ? demanda Kiba d'un ton n'ayant rien d'impassible.

- Chez-moi, répondit spontanément la Rose.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé cette question, siffla Kiba malgré le regard chagriné du blond à ses côtés.

- Elle a raison. Dépose-moi chez-elle. On est colocataire depuis…quelques heures. »

Deux paires de yeux ahuris se posèrent sur les jeunes femmes. Hinata…et Sakura ? Dans la même maison ? De quel univers venait cette plaisanterie absurde ? Les immeubles défilèrent, muraille grise se dressant devant leur faiblesse, avant que s'érigent tranquillement les quartiers résidentiels de Konoha. La nuit aurait pu être belle si l'atmosphère s'était allégée du poids de quelques tourments. Kiba se stationna dans l'entrée asphaltée, respirant lourdement tout en appuyant son front contre le volant. Une litanie interminable franchissait ses lèvres. « Merde. Merde. Merde. » Ils étaient adultes, non ? Alors, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'exprimer comme tel ? Ce baratin, ces illusions enfantines devaient cesser. Il observa Sakura ouvrir la portière, désinvolte et ignorant l'incrédulité des deux hommes sous l'apitoiement d'Hinata.

« Mais que foutiez-vous là-bas, putain ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais vous ramener sans obtenir une seule réponse ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot, un aveugle !

La bombe à retardement explosa.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, _Kiba_, siffla Sakura.

- Pas de mes affaires ! _Pas de mes affaires_ ! Tu disparais pendant deux ans ! Tu tournes le dos à tout le monde et tu reviens pour te foutre de ma gueule ! T'as aucune logique, Sakura. Aucune !

L'accusée sortit d'un bond de la voiture et répondit d'un ton doucereux et irrité :

- C'est vous qui m'avez tourné le dos, pas le contraire.

Le «vous » désignait un passé révolu, des amitiés brisées et oubliées.

- Hinata, tu viens ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit à son tour de la caisse, sa poitrine resserrée par la douleur. Elle prit son sac et soupira doucement. Quelle soirée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent une dernière fois de Kiba à Naruto, de Naruto à Kiba avant de leur lancer :

« N'en voulez pas en Sakura. Elle ne le mérite pas.

- Hina…

- Ne dis rien Kiba, je sais, je sais. »

La Hyûga suivit l'allée, presque effrayée par l'allure des arbustes broussailleux dans la nuit noire. Un avion passa dans le ciel, minuscule étoile filante, et elle fit un vœu. Rien ne l'empêchait plus de rien. Elle ne pouvait craindre que la mort, et encore. Ses pas la menèrent à l'embrasure de la modeste maison, _sa nouvelle maison_. Elle entendit Sakura dans la cuisine et voulut la rejoindre quand des nausées l'en empêchèrent. Réprimant les hauts de cœur, la jeune femme se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain. Déjà, l'ivresse de la soirée lui imposait sa punition d'une sévère crise. Le goût âcre de sa bouche lui rappela son amère réalité et la pluie menaça de s'échouer sur ses joues pâles. Son corps s'arqua et la bile remonta, raz-de-marée dans son impuissance. Une main vint caresser son front tandis qu'on soutenait ses cheveux en les ramenant en un seul chignon au-dessus de son crâne. Ses muscles devinrent flasques et elle peinait à tenir debout tandis que la main continuait de lui procurer de maigres douceurs. Et le monde fut flou, et le monde ne fut plus. Ses jambes lâchèrent, la laissant s'affaler contre une silhouette à l'auréole rosée.

« Maman…euh…Sakura… »

Elle s'évanouit.

_Le compte à rebours était lancé…_

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je sais, il est court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que couper à ce moment précis qui marque le véritable commencement des péripéties.;) **

**Je remercie immensément ceux qui me suivent et prennent la peine de commenter pour me partager leurs impressions. À cause de vous, je garde une boîte de kleenex près de mon pc en cas de larmes de joie.. **

**Mention spéciale à Aoquesth dont les avis me sont devenus prioritaires et qui me font sauter de joie ! **

**Et bisous à tous les autres !^w^**

**Malielle **


End file.
